Evil in Goodness
by keebler elf1
Summary: Legolas has a secret that he thinks no one knows about. Little does he know there is one person who does know...One person who could use Legolas' secret to his own advantage. warning: A/L SLASH. ***ANNOUNCEMENT***
1. Need to Reunite

Author's note: wow~~ so many people have replied… *^^* thx!!! Hee hee 

And to answer a few questions…

Cheysuli—I made Legolas king becuz ermm… well in all actuality, I just felt like making him king cuz he's just so much sexier! (omg, I am **SO **just messing…) but like yeah…I really don't have a reason for making him king…I guess I'll make him a prince again… haha damn I'm so unorganized. 

Elfluver-gosh damnit, I'd forgotten that wormtongue killed Saruman at the end. ; needless to say, I am **NOT **an expert when it comes to lord of the rings or middle-earth for that reason. I'm still reading tolkien's books and I'm still very much lost so if u see n/e errors in my ficcies, please tell meeh cuz if I make errors, it's most likely becuz I didn't know though a few errors will be intentional. So if you'd like to ignore that little technicality that Saruman and wormtongue r dead (cuz imma kill them off later n/e waize) then I'd appreciate it. *^^* sorry bout that major error though. =X

**Chapter 2: Need to Reunite**

When Gandalf entered Legolas' room, he found Legolas perched on the windowsill, busily writing a letter. Legolas looked up and smiled at Gandalf. 

"Did you need anything, Mithrandir? I was just writing a letter to Arwen." 

Gandalf smiled and shook his head. "I bid you continue to do so. I came only to check up on you."

Legolas ignored the remark. He folded the letter and laid it atop his desk. "Come Gandalf, let's go into the garden and talk." He led Gandalf out of the palace and they walked around the vast spaces surrounding the castle. The whole scenery was full of green and the trees were tall and grand. "Do you live with Frodo, Gandalf?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Oh, no. I could never live in that hobbit hole. A splendid place it is, yes, but too small for my comfort. I dwell in Rivendell when I am not up and about." Gandalf stared at Legolas. "I shall be leaving tomorrow."

Legolas gaped as he looked in distress at his aging friend. "But you only just arrived!"

"Yes, I know. But certain things have come up that cannot be avoided."

Legolas sighed dejectedly but brightened up again. "You will come back soon, though?"

"Of course," Gandalf replied warmly as he stared fondly at his Elf-companion. 

Legolas frowned at the wizard, sensing trouble deep within his calm pretense. "Mithrandir, you seem troubled. Would you not confide your troubles in me?"

"Alas, Legolas, your senses are keener than ever." Gandalf commented with a chuckle. "But I cannot confide in you what I do not know myself." 

"I do not understand."

Gandalf nodded and stared at his staff. "Nor do I…" 

***

Saruman stood over his Orb once again. He concentrated on Legolas, who lied in bed sleeping soundly. Saruman smiled wickedly.

"Now the prince of Mirkwood shall come to me and I shall rise again, more powerful than ever. Middle-Earth shall pay for the injustices it has done me!"

***

Legolas slept, his hands clasped over his chest. His green eyes were open but distant as he dreamt peacefully. As he continued to sleep, he began to hear incantations in his head.  As the incantations grew louder and louder, Legolas rose from his bed and walked out of the room, as if in a trance. He went silently down the hall and stairs but when he reached the front gate, the guards stood from their chairs and went up to him. 

"Prince Legolas, where do you go in the middle of the night?" one called. Legolas ignored him and tried to open the gates. "Your Majesty, you cannot leave the palace. Prince Legolas?" The guards watched as Legolas continued to try to open the door. "Go fetch Mithrandir and King Thranduil," the guard said to the other Elf in a low voice. The Elf nodded and raced down the halls until he reached Gandalf's room. He cautiously opened the door and found the wizard not sleeping, but deep in thought as he smoked his pipe. Gandalf turned to glare at the Elf.

"What is it?" he barked.

"You asked us to inform you immediately if anything strange occurred." The guard reminded Gandalf. "Sir, the prince is attempting to leave the palace." 

"What?" Gandalf grabbed his staff and pushed past the guard. He hurried to the front gate where Legolas still was trying to open the front gate. The other guard was attempting to pull him away but to no avail. "Legolas! Legolas Greenleaf!" Gandalf called. He took a step towards Legolas but sensed a dark magic around the Elf. He tuned in his thoughts and could vaguely hear the dark chants that controlled Legolas. "Saruman," Gandalf growled. "So he has started." Gandalf pointed his staff at Legolas and shouted a counter spell. Legolas froze immediately and began to fall to the ground. The guard caught him. "Take him to his room." Gandalf commanded. "See to it he does not leave the palace again at any costs." The guard nodded and carefully carried the prince back to his room. Thranduil came running to Gandalf.

"Mithrandir!" the distressed Elf cried. "What has happened? Why does my son look so sickly?"

"It is Saruman's doing." Gandalf replied darkly. "Legolas shall be fine but he must not leave the palace anymore. Tomorrow, I shall set out to reunite the Fellowship. Only they have the force needed when united to help Legolas now."


	2. The Sending Away

Author's notes: life sucks. =P 

N/e waize I just wanted to tell ya guys that my fanfic is VERY inaccurate, timewise. I purposely sped up some of the journeys just for the sake of my fic. Yes, I'm butchering tolkien's masterpiece, but I'm too lazy to go and rewrite everything… =X so yeah, sorry bout that and I'll try to add stuff in or something just so the amount of days it takes to get somewhere is more accurate. (did I confuse n/e one else besides myself?)

To Ebony and kidcoolkc—all right, that mess-up wit the eyes is my fault. I was thinking back to how the freak I could have gotten GREEN when I'm always watching the friggin "two towers" trailer and his eyes r clearly BLUE (at least in the movie, don't know bout the book =X) and I think the reason is, I play freecell while I'm writing fics and u know how the background of the game is green? I guess I hadn't gotten out of that green mode… I don't know. It seems like a lame excuse but I was looking at my notebook and it says BLUE in there so I have no idea where I got green from. Sorry bout that!

**Chapter 3: The Sending Away**

Arwen walked out into the gardens where she found Aragorn standing over a bush of white roses. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you seem so dismal?" she asked him softly, though she knew perfectly well the reason for his gloom. 

"It is nothing, my love." Aragorn answered as he leaned his head gently against hers.

"Nothing would not bring such a frown to my husband's face." Arwen countered. She turned Aragorn around and stared into his eyes. "Will you not go to him? I know you long for him."

"I will do no such thing." Aragorn replied firmly. "I am bound to you and—"

"—And you know I have released you of your vows." Arwen interrupted. "I may have given up my Immortality to be with you but I do not regret it. Nor do I regret telling you to leave me. I do not like seeing you in pain, Aragorn."

"And I do not wish to give you pain, Arwen." Aragorn said.

Arwen shook her head and smiled. "I am not in pain—"

They turned as they heard the sound of horse hooves coming rapidly into the garden. They stared in surprise as Gandalf stopped by them atop of Shadowfax. His face was insistent and distressed.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Aragorn, I urge you to go to Mirkwood immediately." Gandalf said urgently. "You must find Gimli and take him also."

"Why? What is the matter Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, frowning.

"There is no time for explanations right now, Aragorn!" Gandalf called as he began turning his horse away. "I must go now to Frodo and the others. I will explain it all to you when I see you in Mirkwood. Will you go?"

"Of course." Aragorn replied. Gandalf nodded and raced away. He turned to Arwen who had the same perplexed look on her face as he had on his own. She squeezed his shoulder and smiled gently at him.

"I have a feeling the Fellowship is being called again, Aragorn." She said.

Aragorn nodded and he hurriedly ran back into the castle. 

***

"What do you mean, I can't leave the palace?" Legolas cried out in outrage at the two Elf-guards cowering in front of him. He had tried to leave the castle to walk around the gardens when the guards had stopped him and informed him of his new restrictions.

"Your father and Mithrandir gave us orders not to let you step foot outside of the palace, Prince Legolas."

"But this is my kingdom! I should be free to roam about as I wish!" 

"We apologize but we have been given strict orders not to let you leave."

Legolas glared menacingly at them and stalked back to his room. He sat down on his bed, his arms folded around his chest, a huffy expression on his face. He glowered at his father as Thranduil entered the room.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow as he walked up beside Legolas' bed. "I disapprove of that look, Legolas."

"I have never had any restrictions put on me!" Legolas said irritatingly. "What have I done for them to be invoked on me now?"  

"Legolas, Mithrandir and I are not doing this to torment you." Thranduil said tensely, annoyed by his son's disrespect to him. "We have good reason for what we are doing and I wish you would not disobey us now. We only wish to keep you safe."

"What danger is there that needs me to be chained to this palace?" Legolas scoffed.

Thranduil sighed. "That, I am sure Mithrandir will explain to you once he returns. For now, it would be good you do not go against our rules." He left the room, leaving his son more frustrated than before.

***

For days, Aragorn had traveled to Moria. He had slept little along his way, wishing only to reach Mirkwood rapidly so as to hear why Gandalf was calling such an urgent meeting. He had heard nothing of danger. What trouble was Gandalf suspecting to be brewing now?

Aragorn rode up to an entrance to a great cave at the side of the mountain. The entrance, once closed to all, was now being guarded by two surly-looking Dwarfs, who stepped in front of Aragorn, barring his way. 

"What business have you here?" one of them asked gruffly.

"I am here to see Gimli, son of Gloin." Aragorn replied. "I have urgent news coming from the wizard Gandalf the White. Will you let me through to see him or will one of you fetch him for me?"

"We may not let you pass." The guard replied firmly. "My partner will get Gimli."

"Tell him King Elessar of Gondor has come to see him." Aragorn said. The other Dwarf nodded and disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Moments later, he returned with another Dwarf at his side. The Dwarf looked at Aragorn, grinning broadly. He ran up to Aragorn' steed and patted the man's leg affectionately.

"It is good to see you again after so long, old friend!"

"Yes, Gimli but we have no time to chat. Gandalf has sent for us to meet him in Mirkwood. Will you come with me?"

Gimli said nothing. Instead, he struggled to pull himself up behind Aragorn. With the help of Aragorn and the two puzzled Dwarves, Gimli made himself comfortable in his seat and held tightly to Aragorn as they galloped off out of sight.

***

Gandalf knocked on Frodo's door. A moment later, the short merry-looking hobbit opened it and smiled brightly when he saw the old wizard.

"Gandalf!" he exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise! Come in and have some tea! Sam, Merry, and Pippin are here, too!"

"Are they?" Gandalf asked. He nodded and entered the house as Frodo stepped aside. He let out a sigh of relief as he entered the kitchen where he found the other Hobbits, all looking older, but still with the same cheery grins on their faces. 

"Gandalf!" Pippin jumped up and down in glee.

"Hello, Pippin," Gandalf greeted. He waited for Frodo to come back into the room. "I cannot stay long. Rather, I must leave immediately. I have another task for the four of you should you be up to it."

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"I cannot tell you all of what I know now for even I am unsure of all that is occurring right now. What I will tell you is that Saruman is once again attempting to rise to power." The Hobbits gasped in horror. Gandalf nodded grimly. "Legolas is in danger. I fear that Saruman is trying to lure Legolas to him."

"Why Legolas?" Merry asked, frowning in puzzlement.

"I do not know." Gandalf answered. "Do not tell Legolas when you reach Mirkwood what I have just now told you. He knows not of his danger."

Frodo nodded. "Of course."

"Good. I shall see you in Mirkwood then." Before the Hobbits could utter another word, Gandalf raced out of the hole, leaving the four Hobbits in excitement for another adventure. 

"Come! We must go to Mirkwood!" Frodo cried out. With a cheer, the Hobbits reached for their old packs, which they had never unpacked from the days of the Fellowship. They marched out of the hole and as Frodo locked the door, they hurried along the path.

***

Saruman sat brooding in his tower. He was irritated by the way his plan had failed the other night.

"So Gandalf is reuniting the Fellowship to save the Elf. That is no matter; I shall not let him defeat me again. Wormtongue!" he screamed. Soon, a scrawny man scurried over to him. "Go look for one of the smaller Orcs. His backside must look like that of a small Elven child."

Author's note: I know it is highly unlikely for an orc to be as small as a child but umm…yeah… I'm really sorry I'm changing all of tolkien's world so much… =X hermm… maybe I should just call this an AU…


	3. The Fellowship Reunited

Author's note: hee hee whoop! My friends bought meeh a "lord of the rings" ring!!! So wut if it gives meeh a green finger…MY FRIENDS RULE! 

To TamBreo: in regard to yur questions on the inconsistencies in my story… 

The one about Legolas being a king-turned-prince is strictly my fault. I actually was going to keep him king but after someone questioned it, I just sat in my room and thought bout it and decided it'd be easier to make him a prince again. I am **very **sorry bout that… =X

And then the one bout the hobbits' packs… it is possible they had food in there, but I'm assuming that all the food they had they ate before they put the packs away into closets to be forgotten. And y would merry's and pippin's packs be at frodo's house? I'm not sure… *toothy grin* I'm lame at making excuses… =X

**Chapter 4: The Fellowship Reunited**

Legolas sat sulking in his room. It had been days since he had learned of his imprisonment and he had refused to leave even his own room since then. He was almost three thousand years old and yet he was still being treated like a child! He heard a soft knock at his door.

"Go away!" he shouted grumpily. The door opened. "I said—"

"Now, is that the way you greet an old friend?" Gimli asked as he stood in the doorway, his eyebrow raised.

"Gimli!" Legolas cried. He jumped off his bed and ran to the Dwarf and hugged him tightly. He spun him around as he lifted him off the floor and did not notice the dark shadow that stood in the doorway. 

"All right, all right," Gimli laughed. "Put me down!"

Legolas obediently put down Gimli and finally saw the tall Man, who stayed partially hidden by the door. "Elessar?" Aragorn, at last, stepped into the room. Legolas smiled warmly. "'Tis good to see you again. Is Arwen here?"

"No, she did not come." Aragorn replied. 

"Well, what—" Legolas was interrupted by a more rowdy knock at the door. His eyes lit up when he saw the beaming Hobbits run into the room. "Frodo! Sam! Merry! Pippin!"

"Legolas! Gimli! Aragorn!" The four Hobbits squealed and ran to their old friends. They all hugged tightly for a long time.

"Well," Legolas said, pulling away finally, "to what occasion do I owe such a joyous reunion?" Gimli frowned at Aragorn who stared at Legolas in puzzlement.

"It has been so long since we last saw you, Legolas!" Frodo cried out, darting looks at the other Hobbits and Gimli and Aragorn. "We all arranged to come see you."

Legolas laughed. "If I had known I would be entertaining such honorable guests, I would have had rooms prepared for you. But all that can be arranged now."

"It is already done, Prince Legolas." An Elf appeared in the doorway. "The guests' rooms have been prepared. I shall take them to their rooms. Your father wished to speak with you."

"Thank you, Rowen. My friends, I leave you to entertain yourselves for a while." With one last grin, Legolas walked out of the room.

"What is going on, Frodo?" Gimli asked. "Why does Legolas not know of our coming?"

"I shall tell you all I know later, Gimli." Frodo whispered, eyeing Rowen, who was leading them down the hall.

"Master Frodo, if it is because of my presence you hesitate, there is no need. I know of your journey." Rowen said, turning back to the Fellowship. You will find your rooms down this hallway." Rowen pointed to another hallway, turning right. He bowed and quickly left the Fellowship.

"What is this about a journey?" Aragorn asked, frowning.

"I am surprised, Aragorn, that you of all of us do not know." Frodo said surprisingly. He looked around to make certain Legolas was nowhere in sight. "Did Gandalf tell you nothing?"

"Only that we were to come to Mirkwood." Aragorn answered back. 

"Gandalf has arranged a quest of some sorts for us. He says that Saruman is attempting to rise to power once again and that he is searching for Legolas." 

"Why the Elf?" Gimli asked, frowning.

Frodo shrugged. "Gandalf only said that he did not know either. I hope he can explain more when he arrives."

"And I suppose Gandalf does not wish Legolas to know ere he go looking for Saruman himself?" Aragorn guessed. 

"Yes." Frodo grinned. "That would be typical of Legolas." They quieted down as Legolas approached with a bright smile on his face.

"Well, good friends!" Legolas tousled Pippin's hair as he strode up to them. "What do you say to some supper?"

"That sounds great!" Merry and Pippin exclaimed eagerly. Legolas laughed and led the group into the dining hall where Thranduil was already seated.

"Ah, King Elessar and our other good friends!" Thranduil greeted them merrily. "It has been long since I have last seen you! I hope you have had an uneventful journey?"

Aragorn smiled. "Of course, Lord. And it is good to see you in such good health, King Thranduil!"

"If not in good health, what would I be in?" Thranduil laughed. "Come, come! Please be seated!"

Aragorn sat down across from Legolas. He stared at the Elf. Legolas was conversing with Gimli, or rather, Gimli was talking while Legolas listened. Aragorn frowned slightly as he noticed Legolas' emaciated figure. But despite his gaunt frame, the Elf was still beautiful. Aragorn longed to run his fingers through Legolas' silky blonde hair again and feel the warmth of his body. But Aragorn knew that was not possible. He had Arwen by his side and he was getting the sinking feeling that Legolas had forgotten him in the sense of love. Aragorn's thoughts were interrupted as a tall figure strode into the hall. Gandalf nodded briskly to Aragorn before showing relief at the sight of the Hobbits and Gimli.

"Gandalf, you are here!" Legolas said happily.

"Did I not say I would return soon?" Gandalf asked, looking down fondly at the joyous Elf. 

"Sit, Gandalf. You will feast with us." Thranduil invited.

"Of course." Gandalf sat down beside Aragorn. "Is Arwen not here?" he asked in a low voice.

"She chose not to come." Aragorn answered. "Have you learned anything?"

"No," Gandalf said heavily. "But I shall speak with you and the others after Legolas has gone to sleep." Aragorn nodded and continued to eat his food as he shot another glance at Legolas every once in a while. 

***

Everyone gathered in the dining hall. Gandalf and Thranduil sat at the head of the table. 

"Gandalf," Gimli looked up at the grave wizard, "what has happened?"

"Regretfully, I must tell you that I do not know anything more than what I have already revealed. Treebeard informs me that he has seen more activity in both Isenguard and the borders of Mordor. More Orcs have appeared."

"That does not signify that Legolas is in danger." Thranduil countered.

"No, but Saruman attempted to lure Legolas out of Mirkwood last night. I do not doubt he will try again."

"What must we do to help?" Aragorn asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Saruman is aware of your reunion. I called upon all of you to protect Legolas."

"Mithrandir, begging your pardon," Thranduil interrupted, "but Mirkwood has armies that would give their right arms to protect their prince."

"And I do not doubt that, Thranduil," Gandalf replied, "but your armies have not the connection the Fellowship has. The Fellowship is great in power when together. They have defeated the Black Hand once and they shall do it again."

"What must we do?" Frodo asked.

"I must ask you to go to Mordor."

"Why Mordor?" Sam asked with a shiver.

"Because Saruman resides there." Gandalf replied. "Saruman has moved to Mordor because his powers are stronger there. You must go to Mordor to destroy Saruman. Once and for all." Gandalf's eyes held a cold finality.

Author's note: I'm supposed to be writing an essay for my English class…. Hahaha =X 

_PS. Sorry if the chapters are short… =X they seem longer when they're handwritten in a notebook lol_


	4. Kidnapped

Author's note: I luv music. =D

**Chapter 5: Kidnapped**

Legolas sat in his bed. He felt the desire to leave the palace, but this time the yearning was more compelling than before. He listened carefully and could hear the guards stationed outside of this door. He pulled on his cloak and sprang out of his open window and into the large tree nearby. He jumped down and left the palace grounds as well as the kingdom into the wilderness. His bow and arrow stayed in his room, forgotten.

Legolas sprang about the joyously. He felt as though he had been born again, breathing such fresh air again after such a long time of confinement. As he ran about the woods, he noticed a small child crying by a tree. He approached the child whose back was turned so Legolas could not see his face. 

"Young one," Legolas called softly so as not to frighten the adolescent. "Why are you not at home? 'Tis late to be wandering around outside." The child continued crying. Legolas walked by the child and knelt beside it. He let out a gasp as the child turned to him, revealing that it was not an Elven child but in fact an Orc. Legolas cried out in alarm and leaped back. The end of a spear came crashing down his back and he fell to the ground as darkness surrounded him. 

***

"You must make your journey immediately." Gandalf said. "Tomorrow, if possible. Though I wish I knew more of the dangers awaiting you, I know not if I have the time to learn more for you to wait."

"Have you gone to the Lady Galadriel, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"No, I have not, though I mean to visit Lothlorien soon after you leave tomorrow."

"Oh," Aragorn said, frowning as he concentrated on a memory he had long ago.

I*Flashback*

"You are destined to wed Arwen Undomiel," Lady Galadriel said softly but resolutely.

Aragorn looked up at the fair Elven lady standing before him. "Lady—"

"Elessar, you are a great man." Galadriel continued. "But you are just one man. A man destined to rule Gondor. Arwen will surely make you greater in such fate. You will need Arwen to make Gondor grand again."

"I would rather become powerless and become a slave if your words are true." Aragorn said sorrowfully. "I do not love Arwen, Lady Galadriel, not anymore. I do not wish to hurt her."

"Elessar, does Arwen not know of your decision?" Galadriel asked. "She released you of your vows, Aragorn. You misunderstand my words. Being bound by marriage does not bind you to love her."

"Why can I not stand by Legolas?" Aragorn pleaded. He could not bear losing the Elf, who had finally come to trust him.

"Legolas is destined for greatness just as you are." Galadriel answered. Aragorn sensed a tremble in her voice. "Lothlorien is fading. Lord Celeborn and I will diminish and eventually go back to the West. In its place, Mirkwood will arise. Elessar, I do not make it a habit to look into the future but I see a dark path paved for Legolas. He has a great power of which he knows naught. This power will in time be pursued by the the Dark Hand." 

/I

"Aragorn?" Gandalf stared at Aragorn. Aragorn shook his head and faced the wizard. "Do you know something I do not?"

"During the Fellowship," Aragorn began, "when we were in Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel—"

Aragorn was interrupted as Rowen barged into the hall.

"King Thranduil!" Rowen cried. "There is a troop of Orcs marching this way and the prince is missing!"

Thranduil stood up suddenly and stared, panicked, at Rowen. "What do you mean, the prince is missing?"

"The guards looked into his room when they heard no noise and discovered the room empty. At the same time, the battle cries of Orcs were heard just outside the kingdom. They are marching rapidly this way." 

Aragorn unsheathed Anduril and stood up. "I will come to help you fight the Orcs."

"Me too!" Pippin piped up.

"You're not going anywhere without us!" Gimli agreed. The Fellowship ran out of the dining hall with Rowen.

"Thranduil, please stay in the palace." Gandalf said. "We cannot put you in danger as well."

"As you wish, Gandalf." Thranduil agreed reluctantly. As Gandalf, too, ran out of the hall with his staff, Thranduil stayed inside, pacing around anxiously.

***

Aragorn ran out of the boundaries of Mirkwood with a roar. He ran beside the Elven warriors already outside who were fighting the bands of Orcs. He rushed into the battle, slashing viciously at any Orcs that came his way. He saw out of the corner of his eye that his companions were doing the same thing. They continued to fight until a boom of thunder sounded.

"Cease your fighting!" a deep voice bellowed. They turned and saw Gandalf. His face was wrathful as he pointed his staff threateningly at the Orcs. "Be off! You shall not enter Mirkwood!"

The Orcs just laughed deeply. Aragorn cringed at the cacophonous sound. 

"So be it!" one large Orc shouted back. He was clearly the leader of the armies. "We will leave but one day we shall return and overpower the Elves once and for all!" He hissed at the other Orcs and they began making their exit as arrows sang through the air from the bows of the Elven archers who continued to shoot as the Orcs disappeared into the horizon. Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship ran to Gandalf.

"How come they surrendered so easily?" Pippin asked Gandalf while he struggled to keep up with the wizard's long stride. 

"They were not planning on entering Mirkwood at all." Gandalf replied darkly. "They were merely playing a game with us. They have already captured their treasure." He led them into Legolas' bedroom.

The room was empty but seemed regular other than that. There was no sign of a struggle. Suddenly, Frodo let out a distressed cry. He walked slowly to Legolas' bedside and with trembling hands, he picked up Legolas' weapons.

Legolas was defenseless.

Author's note: once again, I apologize for the short chapter but I'll try to post chapter 6 asap. *^^* 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Author's note: n/e one care to explain **y **my italics won't work? =( evil ff.net…

**Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed**

When Legolas awoke, he was lying on the ground of a small clearing. His wrists and ankles were bound, preventing him from attempting to escape. Legolas began to will himself to release his binds when he sensed a dark magic surrounding him. It prevented him from performing any magic. Not that he could, Legolas reasoned, wincing at the sharp pains he felt in the back of his head as well as his back. He vaguely remembered the events from the night before. Had it been only a night? There had been that child. No, it had been an Orc…

Legolas looked up as a shadow stood over him. He looked into the scowl of a large Orc. The Orc thrust a skin of water at him.

"Drink." He ordered gruffly.

Legolas stared defiantly at him. "I'd rather die than drink your filth."

The Orc snorted at Legolas' insubordination. "Oh, you shall wish for death a thousand times before you even reach our master." He growled at Legolas. With a fierce kick at Legolas' stomach, he turned and walked away. Legolas crumbled into a fetal position, gasping for breath. The kick had knocked the air out of him and he felt excruciating pain in his abdomen. He heard jarring laughter near him and as he looked around, he found that he was surrounded by Orcs. They were all seated around a flickering campfire, resting before they prepared to go again. 

Legolas sighed and rolled over so that he would not have to face the glee of his captors. He only hoped that his friends were safe.

***

The Fellowship saddled their horse with luggage. Thranduil came out to greet them before they left.

"Be safe, my friends," he said solemnly. "I hope to see you come back victors from your battle."

"We shall," Aragorn said firmly. "And when we return, we will have your son with us." Thranduil nodded and smiled faintly at Aragorn's words. He waved as the Company set off.

"Gandalf, perhaps it would be best if you journeyed with us." Frodo said after a moment of silence. He remembered the days when the Fellowship had been without Gandalf. Though Aragorn had proven himself a worthy leader, Frodo had always sensed more security when the wizard was by their side. He did not wish to be parted from the wizard yet again if he could help it.

"I am going to Lothlorien; it shall take long before we reach Mordor." Gandalf replied. Though he looked stern, the Fellowship could tell he also approved of this suggestion and they were glad for it. 

"Perhaps it would do well for us to learn all we can of what we are getting ourselves into before we attempt to enter Mordor." Gimli suggested. "Despite the fact that I fear for the Elf, I do not feel we should be rash in our approach. It may just prove more harmful for us as well as him." 

"Elessar?" Gandalf looked at Aragorn. The man turned to him. "What do you feel would be best?"

Aragorn stared ahead. "I wish to continue onto Mordor. But I shall go along with whatever decision the Fellowship makes."

Gandalf nodded. "Very well. We shall go together to Lothlorien and listen to the Lady's counsel. Then I shall accompany you on your journey to Mordor." 

"Gandalf," Aragorn said suddenly, "I was starting to tell you something last night, but in all the confusion, I was unable to finish. I may know why Saruman wanted Legolas."

Gandalf stopped in his tracks and stared at Aragorn. "What?"

"Years ago, during the days of the Fellowship, Lady Galadriel told me that Legolas had a great power. She would not tell me what it was but she said he would be sought after by the Dark Hand when Mirkwood became great."

The Fellowship could see Gandalf digesting the disturbing information. Finally, he began walking again, more briskly now as he led their horse along. "Hurry, we must make haste!"

***

Each day that passed brought Legolas endless torture on behalf of the Orcs. They were all joyed by the mere thought of torturing their most hated foe and never once wasted time to torment him in every way possible. Legolas lost count of time and did not know if they had been traveling for days, weeks, or months. Maybe they had been traveling a year, he knew not. But the Orcs were swift in their trekking and they slowly approached a vast land, overcome by dark clouds. Legolas dimly recognized the land as that of Mordor. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that the Shadow was slowly arising again. 

The Orcs led him into the tower and they reached the top of it. When they opened the door and cast him down onto the ground, he looked up and could not suppress a gasp when he saw the tall, elderly wizard standing before him in his shimmering robes of many colors.

"Saruman!" he cried out.

Saruman's lips turned back into a sneer. He walked over to Legolas and pulled up the Elf's face. "So we meet again, Legolas Greenleaf." Saruman remarked smugly. "Only this time, YOU are the one at MY mercy. Did you think I would be down forever when you were once a part of the Fellowship? Gandalf is not as great as I, Elf, nor will he ever be as great as I. Only once has he defeated me but I will rule him as well as all of Middle-Earth soon!"

***

The Fellowship treaded wearily into the glorious forests of Lothlorien. As they entered, they felt the familiar feeling of rejuvenation and tranquility come over them. They were not bothered by the Elves of the forest for the Fellowship was well known in 'Lorien. As they rapidly approached the palace within the forest, they saw Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel waiting for them as well as another beautiful raven-haired Elf.

"Arwen!" Aragorn exclaimed in surprise.

"My husband," Arwen smiled in greeting.

"Lady Galadriel," Gandalf started, giving Aragorn a reproving glance, "Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, has been taken by Saruman's forces."

"Yes, I know, Mithrandir." Galadriel replied. "Legolas is a Mage." 

Gandalf and Aragorn both gasped in shock. "A Mage? But Lady Galadriel, that is impossible—" Gandalf began. 

"'Tis true. Legolas is a Mage." Galadriel repeated.

"What's-what's a Mage?" Pippin asked timidly.

"A Mage is an Elf who holds the powers of a wizard." Aragorn explained. "None are said to be in existence in Middle-Earth any longer."

"Indeed I believed so too," Galadriel said, "but Legolas is a Mage. I believe he might be the last Mage remaining in Middle-Earth."

"This is far more dangerous than I realized." Gandalf muttered gravely. He shook his head and exhaled a deep breath.

"Why?" Merry asked.

"A wizard cannot be rid of his powers, Meriadoc." Gandalf replied. "But a Mage…a Mage can be stripped of his powers and should this happen, a part of his life also goes with them. If Saruman should succeed in taking Legolas' powers, Legolas shall not be the strong Elf we all once knew. And," Gandalf paused dramatically, "Saruman shall have powers stronger than ever. Virtually nothing would be able to stop him." 

***

Saruman paced around the room. Legolas stared at him from the ground. His arms and legs were still tied.

"Legolas, have you any idea why I've brought you here?" Saruman asked.

"You wish to rule Mirkwood." Legolas replied sarcastically. He glowered coldly at the wizard.

"That I will do soon." Saruman agreed with a casual wave of his hand. He smiled as he kneeled down and touched Legolas' glowing skin. Legolas jerked away at the stroke. "You are no typical Elf, prince of Mirkwood. To think I never noticed when I first saw you… It is of no matter. I have you now and I will get what I want."

"Never." Legolas spat out.

Saruman only smiled wider. "You underestimate me, Elf. Wormtongue, come in here!" A small mousy-looking man entered. He stared at Legolas with hungry eyes. Legolas glared at him with intense hatred in return. "Prince of Mirkwood, you are acquainted with my servant, Wormtongue, are you not?" Legolas gave no answer. "Wormtongue!"

Wormtongue pulled out a long knife from the folds of his raggedy coat. The knife gleamed in the dim light of the room. 

"I wonder, Legolas," Saruman hissed as he took the knife from Wormtongue's hands, "if even an Elf can run from a knife when bound hand and foot."

Author's note: I didn't know wut else to call a magical elf… *shrug* 


	6. Letting Go

Author's notes: whoo~ my homecoming was fun. =D 

N/e waize, the fic has been advanced to an r rating b/c of…stuff. =D****

**Chapter 7: Letting Go**

Aragorn and Arwen walked together in silence through the tranquil woods of Lothlorien. Neither had the heart to speak to the other and waited for the other to say the first word. Aragorn finally broke the silence.

"When did you come?" he asked.

"I came the day after you left." Arwen answered. "Faramir is watching over Gondor in your absence." Arwen stared at the necklace that glittered brightly around Aragorn's neck. "Aragorn, your necklace…"

"Hmm?" Aragorn stared at Arwen as she fingered the pendant absentmindedly. "It is the one you gave me. Don't you remember?"

"I wish I could forget." Arwen whispered sorrowfully. 

"Why do you say that, love?" Aragorn asked, concerned at the sad tone in Arwen's voice. He gently lifted her chin up with his hand.

Arwen looked away. "Because its existence makes it harder for you to go to Legolas. Aragorn, I must tell you something." Arwen looked into Aragorn's eyes. "I shall be going to Rivendell to live with my father. I shall not be returning to Gondor."

"Arwen—"

"My father knows of my decision," Arwen continued, ignoring Aragorn's interruption. "Our marriage shall be declared null."

"Must you do this?" Aragorn asked pleadingly. 

"Yes," Arwen answered firmly. "I shall not be the reason you cannot love Legolas. Please Aragorn, my father knows well of your affection for Legolas, also. He bears you no ill will and neither do I." 

"I cannot live knowing I am the reason for your heartbreak." Aragorn argued.

"And so you shall not live knowing that. My heart does not hurt as much as you perceive. I am happy for the days we were in love. They were all I needed." Arwen smiled graciously. "I bid you well, Aragorn. Find Legolas and tell him." She looked warmly into his eyes but they both turned around when they heard a faint rustling in the bushes nearby. Arwen grinned when a sheepish-looking Pippin popped his head out. 

"Aragorn, Lady Galadriel wished to speak with us." Pippin said timidly. 

"Thank you, Pippin." Aragorn nodded and turned back to Arwen. "Good-bye, Arwen Undomiel."

"Good-bye, King Elessar." Arwen replied. She watched as Aragorn disappeared back towards the palace with Pippin. "Good-bye, my love…"

***

Legolas glared coldly at Saruman as the wizard positioned the knife into a throwing position. He threw it and Legolas closed his eyes in anticipation of the knife piercing his body but he did not feel any pain. He opened his eyes again and saw a faint blue glow, looking vaguely like a shield, protecting his body. The knife had fallen harmlessly to the floor. Legolas cursed himself for using his magic subconsciously.

"Well, Elf!" Saruman laughed gleefully. "Do you see now why I wanted you?" He made a swishing motion with his hand and Legolas suddenly felt icy cold as the blue glow disappeared. As it vanished, a smoky form left Legolas' body. Saruman made another flick with his hand and the form sped into him. "I thank you, prince of Mirkwood!" Saruman called to Legolas, who was shivering terribly on the floor. "You have made my rise to power much simpler!" Saruman laughed loudly as black clouds formed in the sky and thunder and lightning resounded. 

***

"You must go quickly to Mordor." Lady Galadriel said as she looked down at the remaining members of the Fellowship who stood before her and Celeborn. "The road to Mordor is treacherous as Sam and Frodo already know. Once you enter, you must go straight to Saruman's tower. Do not enter through the Cirith Ungol!" Galadriel's eyes twinkled on Sam and Frodo, both of whom simultaneously trembled at the mention of the horrific place. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky above them. Celeborn gave a start.

"He has begun!" he cried out gravely. 

"What—what's happening?" Pippin asked, looking terrified. 

"Legolas is in danger!" Gandalf answered gravely. He looked withered, no longer resembling the great wizard he was. "Saruman has succeeded in taking Legolas' powers." 

"Then is all lost?" Frodo asked in despair. 

"Never is anything entirely lost," Galadriel replied sternly. "But now I must insist you journey to Mordor as quickly as possible. You must rescue Legolas. And Frodo, do you still have my gift?"

"Of course!" Frodo pulled out a phial that dangled from the end of a chain around his neck. The liquid inside the phial glowed dimly as it was of the light from Earendil's star.

"That gift should come in use again, Frodo." Galadriel said. "But on this quest, it will not be used to guide you in darkness. It will save a life."

With that final word, Gandalf led the Fellowship down to the river where Elves were already packing boats for them to use. The Fellowship climbed into the boats and thanked the Elves before speeding down the river.

***

When Legolas awoke, he felt dreadfully weak. He couldn't move himself and so he stayed where he was. He noticed that he had been moved back into his prison cell. He dimly heard the sound of someone walking in. He saw that it was once again that same Man, who remained covered in his cloak. The Man kicked Legolas in the stomach. Legolas gasped in pain and coughed as he struggled for breath.

"Up, Elf!" the Man snarled. "You must eat." Legolas didn't move. The Man grew impatient and threw a piece of dry meat at Legolas. He slammed the door on his way out.

The door soon opened again and Legolas could see that it was now Saruman and Wormtongue. 

"Get rid of him." Saruman told Wormtongue. "I have no use of him any longer."

"Must we rid of him?" Wormtongue asked, licking his lips. 

Saruman noticed the desire in Wormtongue's eyes and smirked. "Do as you wish." He said coldly. He left the cell. Wormtongue approached Legolas.

"Stay away," Legolas croaked weakly. Wormtongue laughed shrilly as he climbed on top of Legolas and straddled him. Legolas struggled to get away but he had no strength to do so. Wormtongue ripped off Legolas' shirt and tunic. "No…" Legolas whispered despairingly but Wormtongue paid him no heed.

***

The Fellowship sat in their boats as night came. They had all been gravely silent, especially Aragorn. He stared straight ahead, grim and wrathful. Gimli and Merry, who were in the same boat as the Man, were careful not to disturb him. 

The darkness and chill of night overcame the Fellowship. Not a thing could be seen over the river except for what Gandalf was able to illuminate with his staff. All was quiet except for the sounds of water lapping at the sides of the boats.

"We should rest." Gandalf called. "We are in no danger as far as I can tell. Aragorn?"

"Yes?" 

"I bid you rest as well."

Aragorn sighed. "I can try, but I certainly will not be able to. 


	7. Help in the Skies

Author's notes: sorry for the delay…my computer was broken down for a while…we just got it fixed like last night…n/e waize… "8 mile" is such a good movie… true, it wasn't as good as I would have thought it would be considering all the hype and the tite ass trailers, but…I still liked it… =)

**Chapter 8: Help in the Skies**

The night drew on and the sky turned pitch-black. As the Fellowship slept, only Aragorn was still awake as he watched over the river. Just as he had predicted just a few hours before, he had not been able to sleep and though morning was soon to come, he was not a bit anxious to sleep. Any sense of drowsiness had left ever since the day they had left Mirkwood. Thoughts of Legolas had kept Aragorn up. Was the Elf still alive? What torture was he going through now?

As the first signs of dawn approached, the bodies in the boats stirred awake. The first to rise was Gandalf who looked over at Aragorn's boat and saw him examining the woods across the river. The wizard grunted gruffly and tapped Sam, Frodo, and Pippin with his staff to wake them. While they groaned grumpily, both Merry and Gimli blinked as they yawned and stretched. They sat up and looked up in surprise at the tall Man standing above them.

"Have you not slept at all, Aragorn?" Gimli questioned disapprovingly. Aragorn nodded, keeping his gaze on the river. Gimli sighed. "Depriving yourself of sleep will not make Legolas any safer, Aragorn. You need to sleep. We are all worried about the Elf."  

"Gandalf," Aragorn called out, ignoring Gimli's homily, "is there no quicker way to reach Mordor?" Aragorn felt impatient and knew that the path they took now would take long for them to reach Mordor. Too long.

Just then, the Fellowship heard a shrill cry in the skies above. They looked up and saw a pack of Eagles circling over them. The Eagles glided down to the surface of the water and hovered with great difficulty for their wings were not made to hover but to glide. When their wings flapped, it caused great ripples in the water, making the boats tip slightly. Sam fidgeted uncomfortably and shut his eyes tightly. 

"I hate water," he muttered crankily. Frodo giggled softly and clapped his shoulder on Sam's shoulder in reassurance.

"Gandalf!" the largest Eagle, obviously the leader, called out. "I am searching for Gandalf the White! Is he among you?"

"I am Gandalf." Gandalf announced as he tipped his hat to the Eagle. He took a step closer to the edge of the boat so as to better speak with the Eagle. The boat rocked gently with the movement but did not tip over. Even so, Sam gripped the edges of the boat anxiously. 

 The Eagle gave a screech, which was directed to the other Eagles. They gave a shriek in response. The leader turned back to Gandalf. "I am Belrahir, son of Gwaihir. The Lady of the Elves has asked that my brethren and I lead you to Mordor." He said grandly. 

Gandalf grinned in relief. He bowed his head gratefully to Belrahir. "All help is greatly appreciated, Belrahir." Gandalf replied graciously.

"We cannot take you directly to the Dark Tower but we know a spot near it that we may take you to."

"My thanks and gratitude!" Gandalf cried as Belrahir lifted him into the air with his claws and they both flew away into the skies. The other Eagles also took the rest of the Fellowship in a similar manner. Only Aragorn and Gandalf seemed to enjoy the soaring sensation. Gimli grumbled at looking like an Eagle's prey and the Hobbits looked petrified at the realization of being so high up in the air. The temperature, however, was pleasant and the sun beat down its warmth upon the group. Aragorn gazed out in admiration at the beautiful lands they passed while in the sky. But his spirit was dampened when he thought of how Legolas would enjoy this journey. Legolas would be so joyous if he had the opportunity to see all the lands he adored in one glance. To think someone could take this away from him! The thought enraged Aragorn who vowed to kill Saruman once they found the wizard. He would suffer for the pain he must be causing Legolas. 

The flight went on until the sun began to set slowly, but finally the Eagles began their descent and landed in a small clearing in the midst of a thick forest. The Eagles gently released the Fellowship onto the ground before flying up into the more comfortable trees above. Belrahir stayed on the ground, however, to talk further with the group. 

"Is this where you leave us?" Gimli asked hopefully.

Belrahir clicked his beak. "No. As fast as we Eagles may be, we still have days to go until we reach our destination. Rest now, my masters. My brethren and I shall stand watch and protect you from what evils may lie in these lands." 

Sam had already begun to set up a small campfire and Frodo was beginning to set down all the bedrolls. Gimli nodded desolately at Belrahir's response and proceeded to squat down next to Sam to prepare the fire. Soon, they had a warm fire crackling and Sam sat down in front of it contentedly. The Fellowship gathered around the fire and rubbed their hands above the fire, appreciating the warmth it brought them as the chilly night came down upon them.

"Belrahir, not meaning to be rude, but is there anything to eat around here?" Merry asked. He rubbed his stomach fervently as if hoping the movement would curb his hunger.

"Yes, if you go less than thirty yards straight down this path, there will be an abandoned guardhouse stocked with goods." 

Merry and Pippin jumped up eagerly and began to scurry away. Gimli also stood up and blocked the Hobbits' way. 

"I shall go with you." He announced. "I do not trust you little Hobbits to bring back our shares untouched." 

His declaration received chuckles from the group but grunts of disbelief from the two accused Hobbits. "Now, see here Gimli!" Merry cried out indignantly. He puffed up his chest as he walked up to Gimli. He put his hands on his waist and lifted his chin up. He stood on his very tiptoes in an effort to look more menacing. Even so, he was still about half a head shorter than the Dwarf and his resentful facial expression was more comical than intimidating. "I am well past the age of 33 and deserve to be treated with the respect you, Gandalf, Aragorn, and even Frodo receive!" 

"Yeah!" Pippin squeaked out in agreement. 

Gimli laughed amusedly and then made a face of mock apology. "Of course, my little master. My apologies." Gimli bowed low to Merry whose face was flushed with excitement. "Then may I escort you and Lord Pippin to the guardhouse? I would be most honored if you accept me for this task!"

"That's much better." Merry sniffed with his nose up in the air. He and Pippin haughtily set off for the road as Gimli brought up the rear, chuckling softly as they disappeared down the worn footpath.

Frodo turned to Belrahir, who looked somewhat uncomfortable on the ground. "Belrahir, how long will we be traveling tomorrow?" he asked curiously.

"'Tis not too far my brethren and I shall take you. We are near the beginnings of the lands of Mordor. We shall not go for more than half a day. The destination we have set for you is quite near the Dark Tower and so it is guarded well by the Orcs but you should have no problem entering the tower for the Orcs are terrified of the race of Eagles. However, once we set you down, you must depart immediately for the tower for even Eagles cannot fend off hordes of Orcs."

"Oh." Frodo looked back down at his hands. He was not looking forward to a second visit to the dreary lands of Mordor. He had thought he would never have to come here ever again. 

"What task have you now in Mordor?" Belrahir questioned. "Is it true that Saruman is once again attempting to return to power?"

"Indeed." Gandalf answered. 

Belrahir clicked his beak thoughtfully. "This is grave news, Gandalf. I had truly thought the days of evil were over."

"Never shall they be entirely over." Gandalf replied wearily. "Only delayed."  

Author's note: apologies for the short chapter. =X


	8. The Past and Present

Author's note: I hate being sick… =( n/e waize, sorry for the delay…

**Chapter 9: The Past and Present**

Legolas awoke the next morning, his body sore. He saw his shirt tossed to the other side of the room. His leggings hung around his ankles. With a whimper of pain, Legolas sat himself up and pulled up his leggings. He felt so dirty. He tried to keep the memory of Wormtongue's hands all over his body out of his mind.

Legolas gritted his teeth in anger. He felt disgusted at himself for not fighting back. Surely, if he had tried harder, he could have stopped Wormtongue. Legolas had been raped before, but that it had been by someone he had trusted…

*Flashback*

Legolas walked around the woods to make sure there were no Orcs around. He heard leaves crunch behind him and he whirled around, his bow bent and an arrow in place. The Man put up his hands protectively. Legolas relaxed and smiled as he put down his bow.

"Boromor," the Elf said in relief, "you startled me."

"My apologies, Legolas." Boromir replied. "I did not know an Elf was so easily startled." Legolas grinned. He did not notice the slight tremble in Boromir's voice as the Man watched the Elf's every move. "I came to make certain you were safe."

Legolas stiffened at the comment but relaxed himself. He knew he looked delicate to others though that was the last word he would use to describe himself. "If not safe, how would I be?" he asked calmly. "You need not worry, Boromir. I can care for myself." Legolas noticed that Boromir did not seem to be listening to him. He only stared at Legolas hungrily. Legolas began to feel nervous and he began to wish the campsite was nearer to their location. "Boromir?"

Suddenly, Boromir lunged on Legolas, pushing him against a nearby tree. He forced his lips fiercely on Legolas'. Legolas struggled and pulled away. Boromir pushed Legolas against the tree again and this time, Legolas' head snapped back and hit the tree. He gave a gasp of pain as dark spots came over his eyes. He could feel himself drifting off in unconsciousness as he felt Boromir fling him to the floor.

Legolas clenched his fists furiously. Did he seem so weak that so many people sought to take advantage of him? Either someone was trying to protect him or forcing him to do things undesired. Legolas was not promiscuous and had only had a few lovers until Boromir forced himself on him. Legolas sighed despairingly and lied down on the floor in a fetal position as the cold began to take over him again. He felt so weak…

***

Frodo looked down as he felt himself descending. The Eagle that had him in its claws was slowly gliding down and Frodo could see a clearing just below them and the tower of Barad dhur not too far away. Frodo gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of returning to Mordor.

"Scared, little one?" the Eagle asked. But his tone was not of ridicule but of compassion. He felt pity for the poor little Halfling who deserved nothing but peace and tranquility.

"Petrified," Frodo admitted, "but there is nothing I would not do for my friends."

"You are an honorable friend." The Eagle praised. "I wish you luck in finding your friend and returning safely." The Eagle chuckled softly. "Look at the fools flee!"

Frodo looked down again and saw Orcs running from the areas close to the clearing as the Eagles approached. They landed quickly and dropped down their cargo.

"Go quickly!" Belrahir urged. "The Orcs do not know yet that you are here, or so we hope. Use their frenzy to your advantage." The Eagles quickly set off and flew away.

"Come!" Gandalf cried to the Fellowship as he ran towards Barad dhur. "We still have much land to cover to reach Legolas!"

***

Legolas barely heard the door open but he stiffened when he felt a rough hand touch his face. He glared upwards at Wormtongue.

"Now Elf, do you glare so at everyone?" Wormtongue asked slyly. He ran his hands over Legolas' white skin. 

"You are disgusting, taking advantage of one who cannot defend himself." Legolas spat out. He flinched as Wormtongue lowered his head to nibble on his neck. "Get away from me!"

"Quiet, Elf!" Wormtongue snarled. "You should be thanking me for saving you!"

Legolas snorted. "How have you saved me?"

"Have I not saved you from death?" Wormtongue reasoned.

"This is no better." Legolas muttered. Wormtongue struck him across the face.

"I remember you, Elf," Wormtongue whispered as he breathed into Legolas' face. "You were once proud and regal. You thought the Dark Hand could not rise anymore. You were a fool! And even now, you show no gratitude for what mercy I have bestowed upon you. You may still have your pride, but have you your honor?"

Legolas only spat in Wormtongue's face. Wormtongue smirked and climbed on top of Legolas as he pulled off the Elf's leggings.

***

Gandalf and Aragorn led the group swiftly through the rocky plains. The hid behind large boulders when a group of Orcs came their way. Frodo could feel himself tiring but would not admit it. He had decided that he could hold on until Aragorn announced their next break. But Aragorn had no intentions of stopping until they had reached the tower. He needed to find Legolas. 

During the days of the Fellowship, Legolas had acted coolly towards Aragorn. Not without reason though, Aragorn admitted. 

*Flashback*

Arwen caressed Aragorn's face and noticed the distant look in his eyes. "Is there something troubling you, Estel?" she asked, using her name of affection for him.

"'Tis nothing, my love." He replied softly. In truth, he had been thinking of nothing other than Legolas. He had met the Elf first at the Council and he had found him strangely beautiful. Legolas had silky blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes that glittered like jewels in the sunlight. Aragorn had been surprised when Legolas had defended him when Boromir had lashed out at him, but he had no time to speak with the Elf. Aragorn found it strange, still, that he could not stop thinking about the quiet Elf.

Just then, he heard a soft voice singing in the silence of the night. He looked down from the balcony and watched as a beautiful fair-haired Elf danced in the streets, his beauty illuminated by the moonlight. Arwen followed his gaze.

"'Tis no longer I who holds your heart." Arwen whispered. Startled, Aragorn looked back at her. She nodded understandingly. "Dear Estel, I feared that this day would come. But I blame you not." 

"What do you mean?" Aragorn questioned, frowning.

"Do you not realize what this stirring in your heart is?" Arwen asked. "You are beginning to love another."

"'Tis impossible!" Aragorn cried out. "I love you, Arwen Undomiel!"

Arwen only kissed Aragorn softly on the lips. "His chambers are to the right of your own." She then left the balcony, leaving Aragorn shocked. 

Later that night, Aragorn found himself wandering to the room Arwen had directed him to. Inside, Legolas lied, sleeping with his eyes open. His hands were clasped together on his chest as he breathed softly. Aragorn walked up to his side and Legolas' eyes slowly focused on him.

"Sir Aragorn?" Legolas looked up at the Man and pulled himself to a sitting position. "Is something wrong?" Aragorn shook his head, trembling slightly. "Then what are you—" Legolas was cut off as Aragorn suddenly kissed him on the lips. Legolas' eyes widened and he fought Aragorn violently. But Aragorn's desire for the Elf gave him newborn strength and his leaned the Elf back down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He nibbled softly at Legolas' pale, ivory neck.

"Stop," Legolas whispered. Aragorn continued to bite Legolas' neck. "Stop!" Legolas cried out. He pushed Aragorn away and he stared at the Man angrily. "What did you think you were doing? Am I a toy you must play with? Are you not ashamed as you think of the Lady Arwen? Are you not bound to her, Sir Aragorn?"

Aragorn remembered how long it had taken Legolas to trust him again. But once he had gained the Elf's trust, they had quickly become best friends and unexpectedly, lovers. But all that had come to an end when their quest had ended.

*Flashback*

The Fellowship set camp with the Riders of Rohan as they rested on their path from Mordor. Legolas beckoned Aragorn to follow him. Legolas led him to a secluded spot far from the eyes and ears of everyone in the camp.

"What did you wish to do?" Aragorn asked mischievously. He pulled Legolas to him and kissed him. Legolas pulled away and looked away. Aragorn frowned at the Elf's actions. "What's wrong, Legolas?"

"We must not do this anymore." Legolas replied softly. 

Aragorn stared in surprise at Legolas. "What?"

"When we return, you must wed Arwen and I must go back to Mirkwood. You know I'm right. You are bound to her." Legolas' gaze fell to the pendant that still hung around Aragorn's neck. "You are destined to lead all of Gondor and Lord Elrond has promised you his daughter for such reign. I have no part in your future."

"Do not do this to me," Aragorn pleaded. Legolas looked away. "Legolas?"

Legolas turned back to Aragorn. "We can still be friends?" he asked emotionlessly.

Aragorn sighed and nodded. "Of course."

And Legolas had followed through on his word. He was the first to congratulate Aragorn and Arwen on their wedding. Though it hurt Aragorn that Legolas had begun calling him 'King Elessar', he knew this was only an attempt for Legolas to try to distance himself from the Man.

"Aragorn!" Gandalf called. The Man turned around, startled. "We must rest." Aragorn studied the exhausted faces of his friends.

"All right," he agreed reluctantly. They went off the path and hid behind a gigantic boulder that had a hollow in it. The Fellowship squeezed itself into the cavity and pulled out their bedrolls. They sat down on top of the rolls, munching quietly on the food the Elves had given them. Gimli watched Aragorn. The Man was tense as he forced himself to eat. Gimli shook his head. He knew the Man still loved Legolas greatly. The thought of the Elf being held captive was too much for Aragorn to bear. True, Gimli reasoned, the thought made his own blood boil. But he knew he was not feeling close to the frustration Aragorn was.

Gimli remembered the days of the Fellowship. Legolas had been distant, not truly becoming a friend to the others. Gimli couldn't have said he had been annoyed by the arrangement, considering his people's past relationships with Elves. But the Dwarf had no idea why Legolas seemed to hate Aragorn more than anyone else. In any case, Gimli was relieved when the two finally became friends. Though he hadn't expected them to beome lovers, he could not say he was disappointed. Then Gimli noticed the Hobbits stifling yawns.

"I shall take first watch." He announced.

"I shall take second watch then." Aragorn volunteered immediately.

"No, Aragorn," Gandalf said sternly. "Tonight, you shall rest. I shall take second watch."

"And I, third." Frodo piped up.

"All right," Aragorn agreed reluctantly. He knew there was no use arguing with Gandalf. He climbed into his blankets and though he willed himself not to, he fell asleep instantly. Gimli chuckled softly. 


	9. The Rescue

Author's notes: woo hoo! Today was a minimum day! =D n/e waize thx for all the comments~~~ I really appreciate them… *^^*

**Chapter 10: The Rescue**

Aragorn deftly leaped upon the Orc and slit its throat before it could utter a cry. As the creature fell, the rest of the Fellowship appeared from behind boulders. They carried the Orc's body out of immediate view and then stealthily crept into the castle boundaries. The castle was eerily quiet.

"You do not think Saruman knows we are here?" Frodo whispered to Gandalf.

"I do not pretend to fathom Saruman's thoughts," Gandalf answered, "but I would think he was too busy sending out armies to conquer Middle-Earth to attend to his own city." Gandalf came to the locked gates of Saruman's tower. He muttered a small incantation and the gates squeaked open, the locks falling off at Gandalf's feet. "That is one of Saruman's greatest faults. He fails to put his attention to where it is needed most."

***

Legolas awoke to the sound of his door opening. He groaned when Wormtongue entered the cell again. 

"Do you have nothing better to do than torment me?" Legolas protested. Wormtongue slapped Legolas for his impudent remark. He straddled Legolas and bent down to kiss him. Legolas promptly bit him. Wormtongue swore loudly and beat Legolas mercilessly. Legolas winced as Wormtongue continued to strike at him.

***

The Fellowship crept through the castle. Gimli tried as best he could to silence his footsteps. He looked around in distaste at the dark interior of the tower. The only light they could see came from the dim glow of the fires that were lit around the sides of the halls. There were no windows but it would not have mattered even if there were. The skies outside held no bit of sunlight anywhere; only dark clouds were visible. 

Aragorn looked to the Hobbits and smiled reassuringly when he noticed the frightened looks on their faces. He gently squeezed Pippin's shoulder and led the Hobbit on. The Man stared around the inside of Barad dur, wishing he knew his way around so that they could find Legolas' location. But he felt that perhaps Gandalf knew where Legolas might be. The wizard was definitely hustling along as though he knew where he was going. But that was how Gandalf always was. Hurrying off to places perhaps without knowing his destination. But Aragorn did not begrudge Gandalf. Gandalf was a great wizard and deserved whatever recognition he had. He was also one of Aragorn's greatest companions and gave Aragorn wisdom when he needed it the most.

All of a sudden, Gandalf made a noise of approval in his throat. He turned right and they encountered a hallway that seemed to contain rows and rows of doors. Aragorn grinned when he realized that Gandalf had led them straight to the dungeons. He was about to move forward when he heard footsteps rapidly coming their way. Gandalf ushered the group quickly into another dark hallway off to their right as three Orcs came their way. 

"I want to beat on someone," the Orc on the left said. "Can't we go mess with the Elf?"

"I am sure the Man is doing enough of that." The Orc in the middle replied. "You know our orders. We are to patrol the castle."

A harsh laugh rang through the air. "Patrol the castle from what?" the first Orc scoffed. "Who would dare enter Mordor now?"

"The patrols from last night claim to have seen Eagles." The Orc in the middle said as he shuddered. "Why they were here, I do not know, but I would not want to fight them." Their voices faded away as they walked away. The Fellowship cautiously slid out of their hiding spot. They ran noiselessly to the prison cells.  

"Oh great," Gimli groaned as they stared down at the endless walls of cells. "How will we find him now?"

"Do not lose hope, Gimli." Gandalf replied. He whispered softly to himself. Suddenly, one door shone white at the end of the corridor. Gandalf strode quickly down the hall. "Come! Legolas awaits us in that room." They approached the glowing door and Gandalf called out a spell, unlocking the door. It creaked open and the Fellowship leaped into the cell.  

*Flashback*

The Fellowship sat down in front of the fire Gimli had made. Legolas had gone off alone as usual and Boromir had gone after him when the Elf did not return. They heard rustlings in the bushes and tensed but relaxed when Boromir came into view.

"Where's Legolas?" Frodo asked.

"I did not find him." Boromir answered. Aragorn looked at Boromir's wrinkled clothes. Boromir noticed Aragorn's scrutiny and forced a smile. "I tripped over a tree root. At times like these are when I envy an Elf's grace!" Everyone laughed with Boromir. Aragorn stood up. 

"Yes, well, I suppose I must find Legolas." He said. "It is dangerous to be alone in these woods even for an Elf." Aragorn slipped into the forest.

Once inside, Aragorn followed carefully Boromir's tracks. It was evident from the straight path the footsteps took that Boromir had known where he was going. As Aragorn stepped into the clearing at the end, he let out a gasp. 

Legolas' still body lied there on the ground. His clothes were strewn around and he had numerous bruises on his body. Aragorn ran to the Elf whose eyes were shut tightly. Aragorn put his hand to Legolas' hair and cursed when he felt blood seeping from an open wound. Legolas trembled violently as Aragorn put his hand to the Elf's face.

"Legolas," Aragorn whispered in a soothing voice, "it is only me, Aragorn. Are you all right?"

"Aragorn?" Legolas opened his large blue eyes and stared into Aragorn's face.

"Yes, it is I. What happened?" 

Legolas shook his head. "'Tis nothing," he whispered, "nothing."

Aragorn frowned. "Legolas, what is wrong?" Legolas jerked away as Aragorn put another hand to his face. "Legolas?"

"Nothing has happened." The Elven prince repeated firmly. He struggled to stand up. Aragorn sighed and pushed him back down. "What are you doing?" Legolas asked, startled.

Aragorn's frown deepened when he heard the panic in Legolas' voice. "I was only going to treat your wounds, Legolas." He assured him. "Why do you tense so?"

Legolas relaxed his body. "Oh." He ignored Aragorn's last inquiry. Aragorn treated the cuts on Legolas' body before dressing him. He helped Legolas to his feet. "I can walk by myself," Legolas said testily. He went to fetch his bow and quiver of arrows. He began walking towards the camp and Aragorn followed him. As the campsite slowly came into view, Legolas stopped. 

Aragorn came up beside him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he stared at the anger smoldering in Legolas' soft blue eyes.

"Nothing." The Elf replied. He walked into the camp. Aragorn noticed Legolas tremble slightly as he passed Boromir. Aragorn also saw the guilty look on Boromir's face. He remembered Boromir's wrinkled clothes… his trail leading to Legolas…

*End of Flashback*

"Legolas!" Frodo cried out. They ran to the Elf, who lied still and naked on the floor. Large purple bruises marred his body and blood ran from numerous cuts on his face. Gandalf knelt down beside Legolas. Legolas whimpered in pain as Gandalf gently felt his face but the Elf's eyes remained closed. 

"We must get him out of here!" Gimli whispered. Aragorn could hear the Dwarf's voice shaking with anger. Gimli grabbed Legolas' legging and shoved Legolas' legs through them as gently as possible.

"We shall take him to Imladris," Gandalf said in a low voice. "Elrond can treat him there. Aragorn, can you carry Legolas?" Aragorn nodded and scooped the limp Elf up into his arms.

"Wait!" Frodo whispered. He pulled out his necklace and hung it around Legolas' neck. The light in the phial grew brighter and a faint glow surrounded Legolas. The group then furtively moved out of the corridor. They ran out of the castle as troops of Orcs came marching towards them. The Orcs shrieked horribly and began charging at them. Just then, flocks of Eagles dove down on the Orcs. They screeched as they chased the Orcs away.

Belrahir swooped down by the Fellowship.

"Run!" he screeched. "We shall hold them off. Go quickly!" The large Eagle drove away an Orc that had been charging at the group.

The Fellowship ran and looked around them in alarm when they found themselves being lifted from the ground.

"It's Saruman!" Pippin cried out fearfully. "We're doomed!" 

"Be quiet, you fool of a Took!" Gandalf shouted. "Do you not see where we are going? We are being moved away from Mordor!" Gandalf furrowed his brow. "But how?" He eyed Legolas. "By Elbereth…" he remarked in wonder. Aragorn looked down at the Elf in his arms. Legolas was sweating profusely as the glow around him pulsated intensely. The light of Earendil's stare shone brightly. 

"Does he still hold his powers?" Aragorn asked Gandalf. 

Gandalf shook his head. "That is not likely. But still… it is curious…" He felt Legolas' forehead. "He is still cold and unconscious. Somehow he has subconsciously merged with Earendil's star to bring us out of Mordor. It is a strange riddle."

"Whatever it is, we're out of Mordor!" Merry cried out joyously. They watched in awe as they rapidly passed lands, which would normally have taken them days to cross. They were let down as they approached the borders of Rivendell. They ran the rest of the way to the entrance where an Elf guarded the gates. 

"Mithrandir!" the Elf called out. He looked down at Legolas. "Is this not the prince of Mirkwood?" 

"Let them through, Selan." Elrond urged as he hurried over to them. Selan agreeably opened the gates and the Fellowship ran with Elrond back to his home. Elrond led them to a small room filled with Elvish medicine. Elrond took Legolas from Aragorn's arms and laid him down on the soft bed. Legolas gave a soft sigh of content and Aragorn sat down beside the Elf. Elrond talked to the Fellowship as he bustled around the room, preparing poultices and potions. "I sensed magic and was about to send out archers when I saw you approaching. The Lady Galadriel has told me of Legolas' predicament. Is he truly a Mage, Mithrandir?" Elrond watched Legolas' face as he pressed poultices to Legolas' wounds.

"Yes." Gandalf answered. "But Saruman has taken his powers."

Elrond nodded grimly. "Indeed. There is not much even I can do for him. All I can do is heal his physical wounds."

"And that is all we ask you to do." Aragorn said.

Elrond looked to Aragorn and smiled softly in reassurance. 

"He will be all right. Do not worry, Elessar."


	10. Determination and Sacrifice

Author's notes: wow…so many replies… THANKS!!!!!!!!!! *^^*

O yeah, and I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter [I changed it so I forgot to put in this part] but umm, when Sauron took legolas' power, he also took some of his soul (if that's even possible) and so Legolas sleeps wit his eyes closed…? I don't know if that makes much sense but iono… whenever I picture Legolas sleeping, I always see his eyes closed, not open… *shrug*

To legolasgurl1984: y does everyone want Legolas? Simple. He's a HOTT MOTHA F****

Lol, actually, I kinda needed that "everyone has to rape Legolas cuz he's so purty and fairylike" situation for my fic… *^^*

**Chapter 11: Determination and Sacrifice**

 The Fellowship sat by Legolas' bed, anxiously waiting for him to awaken. It disturbed Aragorn that Legolas' eyes were shut as he slept. They held their breaths as Legolas stirred. His eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling blankly.

"Legolas?" Gimli whispered hesitantly. Legolas turned to the Dwarf.

"Gimli?" he said hoarsely. He looked around the room and at the rest of the Fellowship. "Where am I?"

"You are in Rivendell." Gandalf answered. He put his hand to Legolas' face but pulled away when Legolas flinched. "Am I hurting you?" Gandalf asked.

"No," Legolas replied, "'tis nothing…" Aragorn frowned deeply as he remembered the last time he had heard Legolas say those same words in such a distant tone. "I must go back to Mordor…" Legolas said suddenly to no one in particular. The hobbits gasped loudly.

"No!" Frodo cried. "You can't! You are too weak to go anywhere!"

"Frodo is right." Gimli agreed sternly. "Leave Saruman to us. We're not letting you go to Mordor again."

"And how do you propose to stop me?" Legolas asked icily. "I shall go to Mordor whether you allow it or not."

"Legolas—" Aragorn began.

"No, Aragorn." Gandalf cut in softly. He glanced at Legolas and looked back at the Man. "Legolas is right. He shall go to Mordor but not alone. We shall accompany him there." Gandalf stood and motioned for everyone to do the same. "Rest, Legolas. Elrond should be here soon to attend to you." The group left the room. Aragorn stared in disbelief at Gandalf but the wizard put up his hand as Aragorn opened his mouth to protest. "Not in the vicinity of Legolas' room." Gandalf said firmly. He led the Fellowship out into the pavilion.

"Gandalf, you cannot send Legolas back to Mordor!" Aragorn cried out. The hobbits and Gimli nodded their heads in agreement. "He cannot even sit up by himself!"

"Legolas must go." Gandalf replied as though he had not heard a word Aragorn had just said. "He is the only one who can defeat Saruman. Only he has the power to do so.

"Legolas' power resides in Saruman. But along with that power also is his Elven soul. Have you not noticed how Legolas sleeps now with his eyes closed? Though his power was taken by Saruman, it is still his own. He has the ability to call it back."

"Then why didn't we have Legolas do that before coming here?" Pippin asked curiously.

"'Tis not an easy task." Gandalf replied somewhat hesitantly. "First of all, Legolas was in no state to even attempt to fight Saruman. He needs to regain what strength he can before we return to Mordor. And…" Gandalf paused and Aragorn gulped at the dark news he knew must be coming. "If Legolas should succeed in recalling his magic, then with his power will also come some of Saruman's. But Saruman's power is tainted with evil. Legolas is pure, more pure than any of us simply because he is one of the Fair Folk. I do not know how Saruman's Darkness shall affect Legolas though I have known the introduction of evil magic into a Mage to be fatal. Even if it does not kill him, it would surely taint Legolas' purity."

The Fellowship stood silently as they took in the intensity of Gandalf's words. Aragorn shook his head and shut his eyes as he put his hand to his forehead wearily. He did not need this now… Just when it had seemed all would be well… 

"I know this risk must be taken," Gimli said finally and slowly, "but I cannot bear to think what should happen if we fail."

***

Legolas opened his eyes when he heard someone enter his room. Arwen approached his bedside. Legolas smiled softly but surprisingly at the sight of his old friend.

"Arwen, when did you come? Why are you not in Gondor?" Legolas questioned. 

Arwen smiled sadly. "I have been dwelling in my father's home since the day Aragorn went to Mirkwood. Are you all right, dear friend?" Legolas nodded and moved to sit up but Arwen put her hand on his shoulder. "Do not get up. You are still weak." Legolas nodded and lied back down again. Arwen looked into Legolas' still-puzzled eyes. "Did Aragorn not tell you that we have parted?" Legolas' eyes widened. Arwen nodded sadly. "I supposed it was so. Legolas, please take care of him."

"Nay, I shall not." Legolas replied. He looked at her resolutely. "I cannot bear the thought of you and Elessar hurting. And if that pain should be caused by me… You and Elessar have been through much already. I shall not add to that."

Arwen shook her head. "You are older than I in years Legolas, but it surprises me how ignorant you are. Do not put blame on yourself. 'Tis not your fault. 'Tis not anyone's fault. Can you blame the path love takes? Legolas, I do not hurt as much as you suggest. And Aragorn only hurts because he cannot be with you." Arwen stroked Legolas' silky hair. "For you, friend, I would do anything. I gladly gave up my Immortality to be with Aragorn. But my time has passed. I willingly leave Aragorn now."

"Arwen, I cannot do as you wish though I desire it very much. My home is in Mirkwood. My duties are with my people. I cannot ask my father to give me leave to become a Mortal just so I can be with Aragorn." Legolas said somberly. 

"Dear Legolas, I do not ask you to give up your Immortality. You could not do so anyway because of your powers." Arwen giggled at the shock on Legolas' face. "Yes, Legolas, we all know you are a Mage. You need not be so shocked. But Legolas," Arwen's face turned grave, "you are still weak. Without your powers, you are no more than a Mortal in all but appearance. Be careful in Mordor."

"You confuse me, Arwen." Legolas said, crestfallen. "I no longer know how to act, what to do."

"Nay, dear Legolas." Arwen bent down and softly kissed her friend on the forehead. "You confuse yourself."


	11. Opening Scars

**Chapter 12: Opening Scars**

Saruman paced around the tower in front of his commanding Orcs.

"How could you let them leave?" he shrieked. "Have you no sense?!"

"We are sorry, lord." One Orc apologized, cowering slightly. "We were being ambushed and scattered. We did not realize the Elf had escaped until it was too late."

Saruman growled menacingly. "Be off!" he shouted. The two Orcs scampered away and Saruman turned and walked to his Palantir. He struggled to look into it but the Orc captured Gandalf. Gandalf turned and looked straight at him and shouted a spell, causing the sight to fade away.

Saruman cursed. "Gandalf, you are a fool!" he hissed to his black Orb. "How dare you attempt to thwart my plans? You shall not defeat me again!"

***

Legolas stumbled out of his room and attempted to walk down the hallway. He cursed himself for being so weak as he grabbed at the wall for strength. Frodo appeared then from behind another door and ran to help the limping Elf.

"You should not be walking!" Frodo scolded as he pulled Legolas' arm over his shoulder. Though the tall Elf slumped over Frodo's miniature body, Legolas was very light and caused him no trouble at all. "Sometimes your persistence irritates me, Legolas!"

"I wished only to go outside!" Legolas protested. Frodo held back a laugh as the proud Elf pouted. "'Tis such a beautiful day!"

"I suppose I must agree with you on that point. But ask for assistance next time before hobbling out like an old Hobbit, would you?"

"I do not need to be pampered." Legolas muttered grumpily. Frodo helped him out into the pavilion and Legolas inhaled the sweet scent of flowers gratefully. "Thank you, Frodo. I've missed this scent for far too long."

"Let us sit down." Frodo said and led Legolas to a bench at the side of the pavilion. Legolas and Frodo sat side by side with Legolas leaning his head on Frodo's shoulder. "It is hard to believe that you are the same Elf I feared years ago." Frodo commented, chuckling as Legolas' hair tickled his chin.

"You feared me?" Legolas asked, puzzled. He lifted his head to look at Frodo. "Why?"

"I did not fear you because I felt you were dangerous." Frodo said quickly. "Rather, you did not seem a part of the Fellowship. Only when we fought did you come near us. You seemed cold and unfriendly."

"I am sorry, dear Frodo." Legolas said softly. "I did not mean to act so coldly. And I am sorry for causing such trouble. I know you do not wish to return to Mordor."

"Aye, you're right." Frodo admitted. "But you are a good friend to me and I would gladly go back to Mordor if to save you." Legolas smiled and encircled Frodo's waist with his this arms, hugging the Hobbit tightly. Frodo put his arm around the Elf's shoulder and pulled Legolas' head back to rest on his shoulder.

This was how Aragorn found the two friends as he walked by the pavilion. He looked at them and was overcome by jealousy as he noticed how intimate Legolas and Frodo seemed.

Frodo looked up and smiled warmly at the Man. "Hello, Aragorn. Come sit with us, will you?" He pulled his arm from Legolas' shoulder. Aragorn remained standing.

"Legolas should not be out." The King said stiffly. "He is still weak. It was foolish to bring him out, Frodo."

"'Tis not Frodo's fault." Legolas interjected, frowning at Aragorn. "I came out and Frodo caught me. I would not go back to my room so he agreed to bring me out to the pavilion."

"It was still foolish." Aragorn said icily. "Frodo, you should have dragged Legolas back to his room if he had protested."

"I am not a little child, Elessar." Legolas said angrily. "I am much older than you in years."

"You may be much older than I in years but act like a child. You were foolish and always have been. You are a fool when it comes to nature. Nature clouds your senses!" Aragorn shouted.

"Please, Aragorn, I'm sorry." Frodo apologized. "I should have known better than to bring Legolas outside."

"I told you, I'm not a child!" Legolas yelled. "You shall not order me to stay in my room, Elessar!"

"I would think you were a child if not for all the times you have been bedded." Aragorn said harshly. He laughed coldly. "And now here you are, attempting to seduce Frodo. A child does no such thing."

The color drained from Legolas' face. He stared venomously at Aragorn and struggled to his feet. Without another word, he limped out of the pavilion. Frodo watched helplessly before he turned back to Aragorn.

"You're a fool, Aragorn!" the hobbit cried out angrily. His face was flushed with anger. "You know fully well that Legolas and I are nothing but friends. You let your jealousy override your senses!"

"I have nothing to be jealous of." Aragorn replied, looking a bit shocked at his own outburst.

"You still love him." Frodo continued flatly, ignoring Aragorn's remark. "You love him and you burn with jealousy when he so much as smiles at another being! And it was cruel of you to mention Boromir and Wormtongue to him! He knows nothing of his beauty but is it his fault he is so beautiful?

"You have hurt him where he still has yet to heal. It is a miracle he is not broken by those words." Frodo took a deep breath and calmed down. "Now is when he needs a friend most. I would have thought that at least you would have noticed so much." Frodo left Aragorn in the pavilion. 

***

Arwen entered Legolas' room and watched silently as he pulled on a cloak over his clothes.

"What are you doing, Legolas?" she asked softly.

"I am going to Mordor." Legolas mumbled as he struggled with the cloak's fastenings.

"How do you propose to survive without the Fellowship?"

"I need not the Fellowship." Legolas replied as he succeeded with fastening up his cloak. Arwen detected hostility in Legolas' voice. "It is not their quest, anyway."

"Nay Legolas, it is." Arwen disagreed. "They love you greatly and would gladly fight for you as you would for them. What troubles you?"

"Nothing."

"Is it Estel?" Arwen questioned.

"No."

"Legolas."

Legolas sighed as he stared at his radiant friend. Her eyes pleaded with him to open up his heart to her. How could he refuse? "He accused me of being a whore." He said quietly.

"Did he say so in such words?" Arwen asked. Rage flashed in her eyes.

"No, but it is what he implied." Legolas admitted. "Arwen, it is nothing—"

"Legolas, you are anything but a whore. I shall not stand for my friend to be insulted in that way. Aragorn owes you an apology." Arwen left Legolas' room before he could utter another word.

***

Aragorn stood at the balcony as he stared out at the stars.

*Flashback*

Aragorn held Legolas tightly in his arms. Both were clad only in their leggings as they gazed out at the stars.

"'Tis so beautiful." Legolas whispered. "To stare at such celestial beauty is more than I deserve."

"You are more beautiful, Legolas." Aragorn whispered back.

"Nay, I am ugly." The Elf disagreed. "I could not dream of having beauty that could even be compared to that of the starry night."

Aragorn sighed as he stroked Legolas' hair. "You underestimate your beauty, my love. You are beautiful and it amazes me that you could love such a Man as undeserving of your beauty as I."

"Nay, dear love," Legolas said as he snuggled closer to Aragorn. "It amazes me that you would love me. And it troubles me. What of Arwen? Does she not hold a place in your heart? 

Aragorn softly kissed Legolas on the lips. "I hold only you now.

*End of flashback*

"Aragorn."

Aragorn turned back and realized that Arwen was standing behind him. She looked irate as she stared at him. 

"Arwen, are you still not resting?"

"Nay, Aragorn. Do you know what I just discovered?" she asked. Aragon shook his head hesitantly. "Legolas was attempting to go to Mordor. Alone."

"He is a fool." Aragorn said tensely.

"Nay, you are the fool, Aragorn." Arwen said coldly. "You hurt him deeply and you expect him to be unaffected by it. Do you truly not realize the pain he feels because of you or do you not show that you know?"

"You talk nonsense, Arwen." Aragorn replied. "I do not hurt Legolas in any way."

"Then you are blind." Arwen said severely. "You owe Legolas an apology."

"I owe him nothing!" Aragorn shouted vehemently.

"He deserves an apology." Arwen repeated. "And the truth. Just as I once deserved." She walked up to Aragorn and put her hand on his shoulder. "Go speak to him. You will need all the friendship you can have when you go to Mordor."


	12. Remembering Past Scars

**Chapter 13: Remembering Past Scars**

Aragorn hesitantly opened the door to Legolas' room. He looked around and saw Legolas standing out on the balcony. Aragorn frowned when the Elf made no movement to indicate that he was aware of another being in his room. Was Legolas so distracted that he had not heard the door open? Aragorn made to approach Legolas but he stopped when he saw silvery streaks on the Elf's cheeks. Aragorn gave an involuntary gasp as he realized Legolas was crying. Aragorn thought back to what Arwen had told him.

"You hurt him deeply and you expect him to be unaffected by it." 

Was Legolas crying truly because of Aragorn or because of his weakness? 

As though Legolas had heard Aragorn's mental question, he softly whispered Aragorn's name as he continued to look out at the stars.

"Estel…" he whispered painfully. "No matter how hard I try to forget you, I can't. No matter what you do to me, what you say to me, I can't help but love you. Why is it so hard for me to live without you? It seems so easy for you… Perhaps I'm not as strong as you are. Perhaps you have forgotten about me already. I've heard the memories of Men are short as are their lives. And yet I do not believe you to be of the same race as them. You were once mine… My own… My Estel… No matter how much you may have pained me… No matter what scars you may have given me…"

Aragorn froze as a memory came back to him. 

*Flashback*

Aragorn sat still by the Fellowship as they slept deeply. Each minute that passed gave him more time to fume in anger as he awaited Legolas to come back. What was taking the Elf so long? Finally, he heard Legolas' almost-silent footsteps pad into their camp. Aragorn stood to greet Legolas.

"Where have you been?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked to him when he detected anger in Aragorn's voice. "I've been speaking with Haldir. Why are you not asleep, Estel?"

"Haldir?" Aragorn seethed in anger. Of all people, why Haldir? The lustful glances the blonde Elf had shot at Legolas had not escaped Aragorn. He could tell Haldir desired Legolas. HIS Legolas. "You have been speaking with him till now?"

"Yes," Legolas answered, frowning innocently. "Is something wrong, Aragorn?"

"You are spending time with Haldir far too much. One would think you two were lovers. Are you?" Aragorn asked accusingly.

Legolas' eyes flashed in resentment. "How dare you accuse me of being unfaithful to you?" he hissed in disbelief. "I am not swayed by charm as easily as you may think. It hurts to know you do not trust me."

"You have given me no reason to trust you." Aragorn replied coldly.

"How must I give you the assurance of my faithfulness?" Legolas asked tensely. "Would you have me kneel before you?"

Aragorn almost laughed at Legolas' proposition. Legolas meant only to pledge his loyalty by kneeling in front of Aragorn. "Yes, kneel before me." Aragorn said.

Legolas finally realized Aragorn's intentions and he paled. He attempted to back away but Aragorn caught his arm." No, Aragorn." Legolas said weakly. He flinched as Aragorn twisted his arm but kept a firm eye on the stoic Man. "I will not do what you are asking of me."

"Why not?" Aragorn asked. "'Tis you who suggested it."

"You know what I meant by it." Legolas replied coldly. His face did not change, as Aragorn's grip on his arm grew stronger and more painful. He refused to show how Aragorn's actions were affecting him.

"How do you expect me to trust you when you do not do as I ask?" Aragorn questioned harshly. 'Kneel, Legolas."

Legolas struggled against Aragorn's grasp but Aragorn pushed him down. Aragorn held both of Legolas' wrists with one hand as he pulled off his leggings with the other. Legolas jerked away and Aragorn slapped him across the face. Legolas gasped and glared up angrily at Aragorn. Though furious, Legolas was slightly frightened by Aragorn's actions. He had never known his lover to be so rough with him. Was it normal for Men to become so overly jealous that they would become such monsters? Certainly Aragorn could not be so blinded by such harmless jealousy that he would force himself on Legolas? But as Legolas stared into Aragorn's cold, lifeless eyes, he knew it was possible. Not only was it possible but it was happening right now. 

"Do you not comply because our love means nothing to you or because you have already taken another tonight?" Aragorn asked irritably.

"I cannot believe you would accuse me of such a thing." Legolas said bitingly as he continued to glare at his lover.

"'Tis reasonable." Aragorn shot back. "Elves are known to be promiscuous. I see no reason why you should be any different." He glowered back at Legolas. Finally, Legolas hesitantly obliged to Aragorn's demands. He closed his eyes and tried to shut his ears from listening to the moans of pleasure that came from Aragorn's mouth. To him, those sounds were nothing but horror. 

Aragorn knew that he was not ready. How could he force Legolas to do this? How could Legolas have allowed himself to be forced to do this? Was he so blinded by love that he would allow himself to be pushed around like this? 

But as Aragorn released himself into Legolas' mouth and the Man harshly pushed Legolas to the ground, Legolas knew the answer. He did love the Man so dearly he couldn't bear to take the chances of losing him by refusing what the Man wanted.

*End of flashback*

Aragorn cursed himself silently. He had not even felt regret for what he had done to Legolas that night. How could he have been so cruel to the one person he was supposed to love? Even though Legolas had not said anything about the incident since to Aragorn, Aragorn should have realized how much suffering Legolas must have gone through. Aragorn had promised Legolas he would never push the Elf until he was ready. Legolas had been so far from being ready then. He had just begun getting adjusted to the new relationship he had with Aragorn. 

Aragorn quietly left Legolas' room without the Elf realizing it. He could not approach Legolas now. How could he apologize to Legolas now? What could he apologize to Legolas for now? He did not deserve to apologize to Legolas. Nay, he did not deserve ever having met the majestic Elf, much less having the chance to love him. Just as Arwen had said, he had been hurting Legolas without expecting him to be affected by it. He could now remember numerous times when he had forced himself on Legolas though the Elf had not yet been ready. The Elf was so innocent and pure. He needed to take their relationship to new stages in slow steps. He shouldn't have been rushed. And even after what Boromir had done… It had taken Legolas so long to recover from the scars of Boromir's acts of lust and Aragorn had just added to that pain when he had requested, no, demanded, Legolas' love.

Did Aragorn really love Legolas? If so, then how could he have hurt him for so many years and yet not realize it? Aragorn feared that his feelings for Legolas were merely those of lust. 

Author's note: apologies for the short chapter…I was attempting to lengthen it but I just ran out of things to put. =P


	13. Back to Friendship

Author's notes: wow, lotsa explaining to do… =P 

Okiez…bout lego sounding like a pathetic little girl who has nothing to do but faint in his lover's arms… ermm… yeah… I wasn't meaning to develop him that way…but he just kinda TURNED OUT THAT WAY. =X he gets all rough and tough later on though. I think… *trying to remember* n/e waize if not, I promise to change it to make him more macho-man. He'll be so macho, he'll be able to bend metal and balance a huge ass monster truck on his pinky finger! and y would lego allow wormtongue to do these horrendous acts? Ahh~ it makes revenge SO MUCH SWEETER. Umm, no. u have to remember that lego is still really weak and he isn't allowing the greaseball to do n/e thing to him. He just can't stop it. Accept the explanation? If not, *shrug* that's probably the best I can give.

To Dreamy-eyes and Midnight: maybe I shouldn't have made this into slash…but wut can I say? I'm a slash addict…especially when it comes to lotr… actually, only when it comes to lotr… o.O 

 (But seriously, I dont think the real Aragorn would act like that.)

Seriously, I don't think Aragorn would act like that either. I mean, DUDE, he's like the coolest man EVER! (omg, I sound like my teacher when she's imitating this one guy =X) but n/e waize yeah… this is my story and I can make Aragorn into a prancing fairy if I wanted to! *slams fist on table* hmm…that's an idea… 

To Faith: =D all right first off, yes I am lazy. I am EXTREMELY lazy. And when I read books, things tend to leak outta my head. I should really go reread the book but I haven't had the time to, yet. I musta skipped the parts of everyone's locations. =\ and yeah saruman's hand is white, but I tend to think it's black now…cuz…it shouldn't be white n/e more…cuz like, DUDE, he's not WHITE n/e more…like, get wut I mean? Damn, I say "like" a lot..even when I TYPE. N/e waize, yeah, like I've said before, I don't pretend I'm some great genius when it comes to tolkien becuz obviously, I'M NOT. But yeah, I always appreciate it when people point out discrepancies in my stories so I can store them in my knowledge for the future.

"if even an Elf can run from a knife when bound hand and foot."

Hmm, I'm not sure if yur confused by the wording or wut I mean by it… ?

N/e waize thx for reading even if I have like (there I go again) EXTREME errors… and yes, I do need a beta reader… but yeah, thx for reading again…and thx for the criticism… =D 

**Chapter 14:  Back to Friendship**

The Fellowship prepared to set out the next day. Legolas, Aragorn, and Frodo all said nothing of the other day's events but Frodo stared reproachfully at Aragorn. Aragorn turned away as they saddled their horses and stood there as Elrond approached with Arwen at his side.

"My dear friends," began Elrond, "once again you are united to embark on yet another grave journey. Our Enemy gains power quickly. The fate of Middle-Earth lies with you just as it did so many years ago. This time, though, I send my sons Elladan and Elrohir to join you. They shall prove valuable in battle." As Elrond finished, two Elves appeared behind him, both identical in appearance with dark hair and attractive looks. They were both equipped with swords as well as bows and quivers full of arrows. "I bid you farewell."

"And I," Arwen started, "only say that where you go will be dark but do not lose hope. You are with friends. Your most important asset is the bond you have with one another. Let no fracas divide you for when you stand alone is when you are most vulnerable." Arwen looked at both Legolas and Aragorn pointedly as she spoke. She came down and kissed everyone softly on their foreheads. As she came to Aragorn, she whispered, "Make amends with him."

***

The Fellowship walked along silently. Legolas walked as gracefully as possible but he was still weak and it showed in his gait.

"Legolas, you should ride upon a horse." Aragorn suggested.

"I can walk." Legolas replied bluntly. He refused to look at Aragorn. "I shall walk as much as any of you. I refuse to ride a horse while the rest of my Company suffers on foot."

"Though your intentions are noble, prince of Mirkwood," Elrohir said, "King Elessar gives sound advice. You are still weak and we could go further distances should you ride."

Legolas gave Elrohir a disgusted look when he called him the "prince of Mirkwood." Elrohir and Elladan were both good friends and it disturbed him when they titled him "Prince" though he knew it was in mere jest. But he knew Elrohir was talking sensibly and he reluctantly hopped onto the back of a horse. They continued on their way and Legolas ignored the looks Aragorn was throwing at him. He had caught Aragorn looking at him once. What was that in his eyes? Guilt? Legolas almost laughed at the thought. Aragorn was an arrogant man who did not apologize easily. Nor did he ever blame himself for anything. Legolas concentrated his energy on talking with the Hobbits and arguing playfully with Gimli. Soon, day turned into night.

"We should set camp." Gandalf announced. "We are all weary from the trip today." The Company agreed and efficiently set up the campgrounds in a small clearing by a grove of trees. Elrohir and Elladan pitched a fire and they all sat around the fire, enjoying its warmth while eating their dinners. 

"I shall take first watch." Legolas announced. "You are all waery from walking. It is only reasonable that I take first watch."

"Legolas, you are in no state—" Aragorn started but stopped when Legolas glared at him menacingly. Aragorn grew angry, despite himself at Legolas' incredible stubbornness. "Then will you wake whoever takes second watch this time?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He was referring to the many incidents when Legolas had taken his watch only to guard the camp the whole night, not wishing to wake the next guard. 

Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly. "I shall stand watch until I feel incapable to do so, King Elessar." The Elf replied, a note of hostility in his voice.

"Elessar, I wish to have a word with you." Elrohir cut in before Legolas and Aragorn could continue to bicker. "May we take a walk in the woods privately?"

"Of course." Aragorn stood up, eager to leave Legolas. He did not wish to argue with Legolas when Legolas was in such a mood. Aragorn and Elrohir walked through the trees. Aragorn's feet crunched over the leaves though he was very quiet, almost as quiet as Elrohir who walked silently. Finally, Elrohir stopped and turned to Aragorn.

"Elessar, I have known you since you were but a babe." Elrohir began. "In all those years, I have never known you to stray from Arwen's side. Now that it has happened, I do not despise you, yet I know not while you continue to hurt your true love."

Aragorn fidgeted. "I do not understand you, Elrohir."

Elrohir raised his eyebrow slightly. "Do not lie to me, Elessar. Why do you argue with Legolas so? You know just as well as I that he despises being treated like a child and he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself regardless of how feeble his state may be." Elrohir sighed as he looked up into the black night. "Though I resent you for hurting my sister, I would resent you more should you continue to fight with Legolas. He is a dear friend to me and I treasure him as though he were my brother. I know it must have pained him much to watch you wed Arwen but I can only imagine how difficult it is for him now that he faces what is the greatest peril of his life while battling with his feelings for you and his loyalty to Arwen."

Aragorn nodded. "I know, Elrohir." He said softly. "But I cannot seem to please Legolas no matter what I do. I try to protect him though I know he can fare alone well, possibly as well as I or better."

***

Frodo crept down the path where he found Legolas sitting up in a tree, staring at the stars. Legolas looked down when he heard Frodo approaching.

"Frodo!" Legolas grinned from his high branch. "Have you come, too, for a stroll underneath the stars?"

"No," Frodo admitted, "though now that you mention it, the stars are indeed beautiful to look at." Frodo looked down at the ground and then back up at Legolas. "Legolas, must you act so harshly towards Aragorn?"

Legolas stiffened. "It is he who aggravates me first. I only return his hatred."

"Oh Legolas, is that what you think?" Frodo asked sadly as he watched his friend. "You feel that Aragorn hates you? I assure you, he does not. He loves you dearly."

A long silence ensued. Frodo could see Legolas slowly turn his head back up to the sky.

"It is of no matter." Legolas replied finally. "We are over, a thing of the past."

Frodo opened his mouth to argue but changed his mind. He only sighed and said, "Come down, Legolas. We should return to the camp." Legolas hopped out of the tree and walked with Frodo back to the camp. He ignored Aragorn who was already there. He looked to Gandalf instead. "You should rest." He said. He grinned as he looked at Merry and Pippin who were resting their heads agains each other to avoid falling onto the ground as they snored quietly. "I see our two Hobbits have already done so." 

"Yes Legolas, I suppose we should all get some sleep." Gandalf agreed. He looked around to see that Elrohir and Elladan were already setting up their own bedrolls. "Take care as you watch, Legolas for all danger that comes our way comes for you."

Legolas rolled his eyes but turned away to look out at the stars as everyone got into their bedrolls. He stiffened when he felt Aragorn approach. "Are you here to make certain I do not mess up on my watch?" Legolas asked stonily.

Aragorn shook his head. "Legolas, I wish not to offend you. I…I wish to apologize for the way I have been treating you."

Legolas looked at Aragorn in surprise. "You? Apologize?" He snorted. "It is unheard of!"

"Unheard of but not impossible, Legolas." Aragorn replied. "I know you have been in much pain for many years. I have just come to realize all the pain I must have caused you. But now I wish to make amends. Can we not go back to how we used to be?"

Legolas' lips stretched into a smile. "Of course, Aragorn. Of course we can return to being friends."

Aragorn shook his head." I wish not to be only friends with you." He whispered huskily. He brushed his hand over Legolas'. Legolas jerked his hand away. "I know you cannot have forgotten what we had."

"You are much more arrogant than I had thought." Legolas said, turning away again. 

"If you believe me to be arrogant, so be it." Aragorn replied. "I do not need your word to know you still love me."

"Go rest, Elessar." Legolas said. "You are clearly tired."

"Legolas—"

"Is it not enough for you to have hurt me so much in the past? Must you continue to torment me?" Legolas asked coldly. "When you pass, that will also be the day I wither away in grief. Is that not enough for you?"

Aragorn opened his mouth to reveal his long-guarded secret but closed it again. He sighed and nodded his head. "I will do as you wish but I will never stop loving you. Though I wish not to hurt you, if loving you pains you so, then I am sorry. You cannot stop me from loving you as much as I cannot stop myself from loving you. But if you wish to be friends, I will do so and keep my emotions hidden." He smiled melancholically at Legolas. "Good night, friend.

"Good night, Aragorn." Legolas answered. Aragorn went back to his bed and slept, ignoring the pain that seared through his heart. 

Author's note: still working on legolas' "macho-man" attitude or wutever u call that. WOO HOO!

_HAPPY THANKSGIVING Y'ALL!!!_


	14. Lucky and Unlucky

**Chapter 15: Lucky and Unlucky**

Just as Aragorn had predicted, Legolas stood watch the whole night. When Aragorn awoke, the sun was just beginning to peek out over the horizon. He sat up and watched Legolas, who sat unmoved from his spot from the night before. Aragorn stared at the sight of the pale sunlight glinting off of Legolas' white-blonde hair. Legolas was fingering the necklace around his neck and Aragorn realized that he was still wearing Frodo's necklace. Aragorn tore his gaze away as Gimli stirred. The Dwarf yawned and blinked blearily.

"Hullo, Aragorn," he said sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over and saw Legolas. "Did the fool stand watch all night?" he asked Aragorn. Aragorn nodded. "Blasted idiot!" Gimli grumbled. "You will not scold him, will you?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, Gimli, I think I shall let him go unnoticed this time."

Gimli grinned. "That is good to hear, my friend. Does this mean the two of you have made amends?"

"We shall fight no more than necessary if that is what you ask." Aragorn replied. "'Tis the best answer I can give you."

"And that answer is good enough for me!" Gimli responded cheerfully. "You two were perhaps the best team during the Fellowship besides Sam and Frodo."

Aragorn frowned. "Nay, Gimli, the Fellowship was all a team. We all worked together."

"Perhaps so. What I mean is that you and the Elf had the best connection. You both knew instinctively when to defend each other and where to block blows. He was your eyes and you his ears. And then he would become your ears and you his eyes. I envied your connection at times, especially when just the three of us traveled together. I knew well you were in love but the knowledge also made me uncomfortable. Where did the Dwarf fit into the Man's and Elf's love?"

"I am sorry we made you feel that way, Gimli." Aragorn said sincerely. He shook his head and looked towards Legolas again. "But all that is in the past now."

Gimli looked skeptically at his friend. "Are you sure?"

Aragorn nodded and turned back to Gimli. "It is what he wants."

"Oh, what does the Elf know!" Gimli exclaimed. "He is a fool!"

"Excuse me Gimli, but I take offense to your words." Legolas said in mock anger as he slid down next to them, unnoticed. 

"Nothing I have said is untrue." Gimli answered haughtily. 

"I am not a fool." Legolas replied simply. "I hold more wisdom in my fingers than you do in your brain."

"Ho! Would you like to test that theory?" Gimli challenged.

"I do not like fighting ballets I know I can win." Legolas replied superiorly. 

"Ah, such confidence. One could almost mistake it for conceit, Elf."

"Much as one could mistake your head for a rock, Dwarf." Legolas teased.

"Then was it Gimli's head I slept on?" Gandalf asked as he and the rest of the group awoke. "Must you two pester one another so early in the morning? And if you must do so, have the courtesy to wake the rest of us first. And Aragorn, what were you doing while these two bickered?"

Aragorn chuckled. "Listening to these two argue is a pastime I have always enjoyed, Gandalf."

"Yes, well, the time for us to continue on has come. Hurry! Let us pack and continue on our way." They all gathered their things and quickly moved along. They moved quickly and Legolas took a horse once again. This time, he gave no arguments for which Aragorn was grateful. As they rode into the valley, however, the Elves suddenly stopped. They looked into the distance.

"What do you see?" Gandalf asked.

"An Elf is coming." Elrohir replied. "He appears to be coming from Lothlorien."

"Then we shall wait for him." Gandalf announced. They waited as the figure galloped swiftly towards them, his face and head hidden by his hood. He led another group of horses with him. Finally, he reached them and took off the cloak, revealing long, flowing blonde hair.

"Haldir!" Legolas exclaimed excitedly.

"'Tis good to see you, old friend." Haldir greeted kindly. He nodded curtly to Aragorn. They had never liked each other. "The Lady of the Elves requests I bring you to 'Lorien before you continue on to Mordor. Will you come with me?"

"If Lady Galadriel requests our presence, then we shall come." Gandalf answered. "Lead us, Haldir." Haldir nodded and turned his horse to go in their direction. He waited as the rest of the group mounted the spare horses he had brought and then he went beside Aragorn.

"Well, King of Gondor," he said softly so only Aragorn could hear, "we meet again though I cannot honestly say I am honored."

"Nor I, Haldir." Aragorn replied shortly.

Haldir's lips twitched into a smile. "I have always wondered, though, why you dislike me so." Haldir continued. He looked at Aragorn. "Perhaps you felt I was a threat?"

Aragorn looked startled but quickly regained his composure. "I know naught of what threat you speak of." 

Haldir chuckled. "I am not a fool, Aragorn. You felt threatened by my intimacy with Legolas. I do not blame you, though. He is a beautiful creature." Haldir thought for a moment. "Certainly, had he been free to take, I would have done so." He looked into Aragorn's eyes. "Mind you, I said only if he were free to take. I am not so dishonorable that I would try to win away someone from his lover. And so I contented myself with his friendship."

"So do you admit you loved him?" Aragorn asked. At least part of his suspicion could be proven true.

"Yes, I did. Perhaps I still do, Aragorn. 'Tis the reason I disliked you so much. You were the one who had captured his heart. I envied you for having the love of such a glorious creature. And to know you also held the affection of Arwen Undomiel! You disappointed me, Aragorn. I would have thought you knew well the race of Elves. We do not betray anyone so easily. We are rumored to be promiscuous, I know and I suppose I cannot contest that. But once we give our love, we do not easily take it back. So it is with Legolas. He gave you his heart and I suspect he has yet to take it back." Haldir grinned. "You are a lucky Man, Aragorn, but an unlucky Man at the same time. You are lucky to have the love of two such great creatures as Legolas and Arwen. But for this same reason you are unlucky. Both are such glorious Elves that it is hard to leave one completely, is it not?"

Aragorn grinned and shook his head. "You know well, Haldir. Have you been in such a position before?"

"Aye," Haldir nodded his head. "But not with such Elves as Arwen and Legolas."

"Which partner did you choose?" Aragorn asked, eager for a solution.

Haldir gave Aragorn a sorrowful grin. "I did not choose. I let them both go. However, I bid you not do as I did, Aragorn. Arwen and Legolas both love you and whomever you reject will gladly release you. Both only wish to please you."

_"Thank you, Haldir." Aragorn said graciously. He and the Elf shared a secret smile, finally having made amends. But, Aragorn thought to himself, he had already made his decision. He already knew which Elf he held in his heart._


	15. Do Not Be Afraid of Love

Author's notes: please come by my fanfiction site "a heart's scribbles" and submit yur fanfics~~~ *^^* 

To GundamNymph: I actually have the one ring haha. But hey~ I'll try the clear nail polish thing…THX!

To Elvenlassie: omg, thank u for that reply. Though I don't think I deserve half of the compliments you've given meeh, I'd just like to give u a big **thank you** for thinking of meeh as such a great writer… 

**Chapter 16: Do Not Be Afraid of Love**

As the companions entered Lothlorien, they found Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel waiting for them. The two Elves smiled down at the group as Haldir disappeared to the side.

"We welcome you again to our city." Celeborn greeted. "It is a pity we seem to meet only when danger strikes."

"But as before, we shall give all the protection we can." Galadriel added. "However, no parting gifts have been prepared." 

"And we need none." Gandalf said graciously. "We are honored at having your blessing."

Galadriel smiled. She looked at Haldir and then back at the group. "Though you are in a hurry, we ask that you rest in our city for a while. Your quarters have been prepared. Haldir shall guide you to them. Legolas, I wish to speak with you privately." The rest of the group obediently followed Haldir away from the three Elves. Legolas stood in front of Celeborn and Galadriel and looked at them questioningly. "Legolas, you have come a long way." Galadriel began solemnly. "You do not hold your powers but Earendil's light enables you some magic, though in a much weaker state."

Legolas fingered the phial around his neck. "Frodo's necklace…" he murmured.

"Yes Legolas, 'tis the necklace I gave to Frodo many years ago. But it shall aid you far more in this particular quest."

"Once you enter Mordor, Saruman shall be expecting you." Celeborn said. "Though you have protection in both Imladris and Lothlorien, you are vulnerable elsewhere. I have no doubt Saruman knows you are here already." He looked gravely at Legolas. "The fate of Middle-Earth lies in your hands, Legolas Greenleaf. By saving your own life, you save ours." 

"Yes, Lord Celeborn, I understand." Legolas replied. "I would give my life to protect our world." Something in Legolas' tone caused Galadriel to frown. She looked deeply into Legolas' eyes.

"You know you risk your life." She murmured darkly.

Legolas nodded. "I know I may well die should I regain my powers. But I do not understand why."

"As a Mage, you hold the ability to recall your powers, Legolas. You know that much." Legolas nodded. "However, with your power will come some of Saruman's. It shall be tainted with evil and could easily kill a soul as pure as an Elf's. You would be more powerful, no doubt more powerful than Saruman or perhaps even Sauron whose name is all but forgotten.

"An Elf is Immortal, Legolas. We can only die from grief or being slain, or so we believe. We do not teach that the entrance of evil could just as easily kill us as well. We do not teach this doctrine for it has been so long since such a death has occurred. Indeed, not even I or Celeborn have witnessed one. No Elf has survived such evil. Do you still wish to continue?"

Legolas nodded resolutely. "I do not fear death, Lady. 'Tis only the thought of losing this battle that I fear. But I shall fight my very best. If I must give my life for this cause, so be it. Evil shall not rule while I live." 

***

Aragorn bit his lip as he waited apprehensively for Legolas to appear. The rest of the group was asleep in their bedrolls except for him and Elrohir and Elladan who had gone off with Haldir. Suddenly, the two aforementioned Elves appeared on the path. They saw Aragorn sitting alone and they went to join him.

"Well King Elessar, you show your emotions so clearly on your face." Elrohir jested. "Is such openness proper?"

"Oh Elrohir, call me Aragorn as you always have, won't you?" Aragorn asked exasperatedly.

Elrohir laughed. "So you despise your formal title as does Legolas. I daresay Legolas would shoot an arrow into Elladan and me each time we called him a prince if we were not such good friends."

"I do not despise being recognized as a king," protested Aragorn. "It is only when my friends insist on doing so. Royal titles should not matter amongst friends."

"Perhaps." Elladan shrugged. He grinned slyly. "He shall come, Aragorn. Do not worry so much." Aragorn attempted to straighten out his frown at the comment. Both Elladan and Elrohir laughed at the action. "It is no use, friend." Elladan giggled. "You shall have lines etched into your face until Legolas comes back. But you need not worry as I have said before. He is becoming stronger. He does not hobble anymore. You need not worry."

"Only take action." Elrohir added. He grinned cunningly. "Take action, Aragorn! It aggravates us to see you do nothing though the desire is so clearly written in your eyes."

"I do not wish to hurt him." Aragorn replied.

"More hurting brings more healing." Elladan said reasonably.

"That's ridiculous!" Aragorn scoffed.

Elladan shrugged his shoulders. "'Twas worth a try."

Aragorn shook his head in disbelief. "You two are impossible." He looked up as Legolas appeared in the clearing. His golden hair shone in the moonlight, making him appear as an angel. He smiled when he saw his three friends sitting together.

"It is late!" he exclaimed as he approached them. "What keeps you awake?"

"The worry that you would not return." Elladan replied under his breath.

Legolas frowned. "Why would I not return?"

Aragorn pinched Elladan's side. "Lothlorien has beautiful Elves, Legolas." Elrohir answered innocently. Ignoring the hostile glances Aragorn was shooting him. "We thought maybe one had caught your eye."

Legolas let out a twinkling laugh. "The Elves of 'Lorien are indeed glorious but I did not come to this fair forest in search of love."

"What about pleasure?" Elladan suggested. He coughed as his brother slapped him in the back. "What? It was an innocent question!"

Legolas giggled. "The thought is indeed tempting, Elladan, but I have no intention of doing so tonight in the very least."

Elladan shrugged his shoulders. "It is your loss. I know a good many Elves who would give an arm or a leg just for a taste of you."

Legolas groaned and gave a disgusted look. "Elladan—"

Elladan laughed and sprang up onto his feet. "You offend easily, Prince Legolas. Surely that is unbecoming of such royalty?" He ran off, his laughter echoing in the woods.

Elrohir also stood up. "I shall leave too. Unlike you, Legolas, I desire pleasure. Perhaps and Elf such as I could accomplish something tonight. King Elessar, surely you could do so…" His voice trailed off. He winked discreetly at Aragorn before running off himself. Aragorn rolled his eyes. He would need to do something about those two. He turned his head again to stare at Legolas. The Elf was staring up into the sky. He was oblivious to the gazes Aragorn sent him until the Man's hand grazed his cheek. Legolas pulled away and looked up at Aragorn in surprise.

"Aragorn, what—" His blue eyes widened as Aragorn pressed his rough lips to his own soft ones. He struggled to push Aragorn away but the Man grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind Legolas' back.

"Do not fight it." Aragorn whispered between kisses. "Do not refuse it. Give into your desires, Legolas." He continued to kiss Legolas and when Legolas finally began to respond, he slowly slid his tongue into the Elf's mouth. He slowly let go of Legolas' hands to caress the Elf's face. Legolas pushed him away and tried to run away but Aragorn grabbed him again. "Why do you keep running?"

"You torture me so much!" Legolas cried out.

"How do I torture you?"

"You use my love for you to fulfill your desires. It tortures me because I do nothing to stop it. Was it not just yesterday you promised that we would be friends?"

"Aye, it was yesterday I said so," Aragorn agreed, "and had I known that was truly what you wanted, I would have kept that promise. But I know you, Legolas and I know you long for me as much as I long for you. I am not the one who tortures you. You torture yourself."

Legolas snorted and looked darkly into Aragorn's eyes. "So all those times you forced yourself on me were not considered torture?" he asked heatedly.

"Have I not apologized for my actions?" Aragorn asked sternly.

"An apology does not heal scars." Legolas replied softly. 

Aragorn put his hand to Legolas' cheek again. Legolas turned away. "I wish I could turn back time to amend my mistakes, Legolas. But that path cannot be retaken. I wish only for you to give me another chance to try and make up for my foolishness. Can you not give me this opportunity?" 

Legolas shook his head. "I could not hurt Arwen that way."

Aragorn sighed. "You know already that we are not together anymore. She knows we love each other. She does not resent you."

"But I would resent myself should I continue." Legolas replied harshly. 

"You would resent yourself for being in love?"

"I resent myself for loving someone who already has another in his heart."

"I love only you, Legolas. I do not know how much I must tell you so for you to believe me." Aragorn said tenderly. "Why do you close your heart to me?"

Legolas turned away and once again futilely attempted to pull away. He sighed and looked sorrowfully into Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn witnessed the deep turmoil Legolas was in and his heart pained to see his love in such confusion. "I am afraid to love you." Legolas whispered finally.

Aragorn ran his hands through Legolas' silky hair. "Do not be afraid," he whispered huskily before kissing Legolas again. 

***

Elrohir and Elladan peered at the scene from behind a tree. They smiled in satisfaction when Aragorn kissed Legolas the second time. They watched as Legolas hesitantly wrapped his arms around Aragorn's neck.

"Do you think Legolas will accept him?" Elrohir asked, turning his attention to Elladan.

Elladan looked back at his brother. "Do their actions tell you otherwise?" he asked in return. Elrohir looked back at Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn had now moved his body on top of Legolas' and was stripping the Elf of his shirt. Elladan chuckled slightly. "I believe we deserve a pat on the back, dear brother."

"Do not be so brash, Elladan." Elrohir warned. "Legolas may regret tonight come morning." He watched the Man and Elf for a moment. "Should we interrupt them?"

"Oh, let them enjoy an evening." Elladan replied carelessly. "Legolas still has his wits about him. He would not let anything go too far out here in the open."

"Yes, but they are in plain sight for the time being." Elrohir reminded him.

"It is not as though no one would enjoy the show." Elladan said mischievously. "The Elves of 'Lorien are beautiful but no match for Legolas. They would be curious to see who the beautiful Elf of Mirkwood loves."

"You're evil." Elrohir said, shaking his head in incredulity. Elladan pretended to look put off by the insult.

***

Aragorn softly traced Legolas' upper body with kisses. He could hear the soft, quick beats of Legolas' heart. He eagerly tasted the sweet saltiness of Legolas' delicate white skin. Legolas sighed as he felt Aragorn explore his neck, chest, and stomach with his mouth and hands. As he began to arch into Aragorn's touches, he suddenly became aware of Gimli's snores, which could be heard from his sleeping spot a few feet away.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered, "It is not a good place."

Aragorn stopped and sighed as he ran his fingers once again through Legolas' hair. "I suppose you are right." He rolled off of Legolas and wrapped his arms around the Elf's shoulders. Legolas leaned into his chest. "Does this mean you will give me a second chance, love?" Aragorn whispered into Legolas' ear.

Legolas yawned sleepily. "Do not be so cocky, King Elessar." He replied drowsily. Aragorn chuckled softly and held Legolas as the Elf drifted off to sleep.

_Author's note: hmm… Legolas turned into the weeping fairy again._


	16. Testing Strength

Author's note: lol thx for all the replies… =P dude, I keep turning Legolas into a friggin girl. =(

**Chapter 17: Testing Strength**

When Aragorn awoke, he found his arms empty. He looked around and did not see Legolas anywhere. He got up and walked over to the camp where his friends were still sleeping. Legolas' bed was empty. Aragorn turned around and prepared to go look for the Elf.

"He went with Lady Galadriel."

Aragorn jumped as a voice rang out from behind him. He whirled around and saw that Elladan was now sitting up and grinning naughtily at him. 

"I pray you had a good rest?" 

Aragorn groaned when he heard the note of mischief in Elladan's voice. "Were you…?"

Elladan laughed. "Love is an interesting thing, Aragorn. It's especially fun to watch." He laughed again at the faint color that rose up in Aragorn's cheeks. "Do I sense embarrassment, Aragorn?"

Aragorn shook his head in disbelief. "This is why I should never befriend Elves. They're much too curious."

Elladan chuckled. "I suppose we can be curious. But you cannot argue that we are great fun to be around!" Aragorn just shook his head again.

"So you two are awake." Haldir said as he appeared from the woods. He smiled as he reached them. "I trust your rest was peaceful?" Elladan snickered but quieted down when Aragorn glared at him. Haldir slightly raised his eyebrow but didn't push on the exchange. "Are you hungry? Would you like me to bring food?"

Aragorn shook his head. "We'll wait until our companions awake. Has Legolas eaten?"

Haldir nodded. "He joined me for breakfast and then went with the Lord and Lady. Is he truly a Mage?" Haldir asked in awe.

Aragorn nodded. "Aye, he is."

Haldir inhaled a deep breath and let it out again. He still looked in a daze. "And he has kept it a secret for so long… It is amazing no one has noticed it before." Haldir shook his head and grinned at Aragorn. "Legolas is in the pavilion, Elessar." He winked discreetly and walked away. Aragorn stared as Haldir disappeared into the trees.

"Go to him." Elladan said, reading Aragorn's mind. "But be warned, Aragorn. The Lord and Lady will also be present." Aragorn turned to stare at Elladan. Elladan groaned and gave him a slight shove. "Go!" Aragorn grinned and ran off into the trees.

Aragorn reached the pavilion but made sure to stay hidden behind a tree. He peered out into the pavilion where Legolas stood with both Galadriel and Celeborn. They talked quietly in Elvish and Aragorn was unable to make out what they were discussing. He watched curiously as Legolas nodded and slowly closed his eyes. The Elf mumbled softly to himself and Aragorn watched in wonder at the bright white glow that appeared to surround Legolas. The glow circled around Legolas and then faded away as Legolas collapsed to the ground. Aragorn stepped out into the clearing in alarm before realizing his folly. He stayed rooted in his spot as Celeborn turned to look at him while Galadriel poured a cup of water into Legolas' mouth.

"King Elessar," Celeborn greeted in his quiet baritone voice, "what brings you here?"

"I…" Aragorn glanced at Legolas' still body on the ground. "I… I was… Is he all right?"

"There is no need to worry, Elessar." Galadriel replied reassuringly. "Legolas has just performed a spell to recall his powers. It is a very draining spell. He shall awaken soon." Aragorn nodded uncertainly as he frowned at the deathly pallor of Legolas' skin. "Elessar, if you worry for him now, how will you stand to watch him battle Saruman?" Galadriel asked seriously. Her grave blue eyes gazed into Aragorn's surprised gray ones. "Legolas faints now but if he succeeds in taking his power from Saruman, evil shall enter his soul. He will be much more helpless then as he battles evil within himself." She looked down as Legolas' eyes fluttered open. He looked up at them blearily. She knelt down beside him. "How do you feel, Legolas?"

"I cannot move." Legolas whispered in response.

Galadriel nodded. "Your body is exhausted. It is something you will experience during a recalling spell. You did well, Legolas." As Galadriel said these last words, Aragorn caught a hint of fear in her voice but he refused to ponder on it. 

"Thank you, Lady," said Legolas who had not noticed the slight tremor in Galadriel's voice. "I expect I shall be much weaker after I confront Saruman?"

"Yes, but do not lose hope." Celeborn answered. "You are strong, Legolas Greenleaf."

"As were the other Mages killed by such evil." Legolas pointed out.

Galadriel frowned. "It is important you do not ponder on such thoughts, Legolas." She said sternly. "You cannot lose hope, no matter what the outcome may be."

"Of course, Lady." Legolas sighed deeply. He finally looked to where Aragorn was standing. "Est—Aragorn!" he exclaimed. "Are the others awake?"

Aragorn shook his head and smiled comfortingly at Legolas. "Nay, they are not, Legolas."

Legolas gave a relieved grin though Aragorn could sense resentment in Legolas' eyes. "That is a relief. I would not want them to see me lying on the ground in such a state." He groaned as he attempted to lift an arm. "My body feels as though it were made of stone."

"Do not try to move just yet, Legolas." Galadriel warned. "Your body does not need the exertion after what it has just been through. Performing a recalling spell may be much safer when done falsely but that does not mean it is any easier."

"For one who has never known Mages, you know much, Lady." Legolas said.

Galadriel smiled. "Alas, what I know does not even amount to a third of what should still be taught of Mages and their history." She watched as Legolas succeeded in sitting up. He was still ghostly pale and his eyes looked glazed. She sighed at Legolas' persistence. 

Aragorn stared in concern also at Legolas' frailty. "Lady, don't you have a potion to make him stronger?" he asked. 

Galadriel turned to look at him. "Nay, I do not, Elessar. But even if I had such a potion, I would not give it to him. Potions would be useless when he faces Saruman and Legolas should experience what symptoms he can to become accustomed to his state. He will be much weaker when he meets Saruman again."

"Lady, I may be weak as you say," Legolas said huffily, "but should I defeat Saruman, such ill-health could not match the honor I shall feel." 

Celeborn smiled faintly. "And so you shall be such an honorable Elf, Legolas. You have the strength and will to win this battle. But you must not think so brashly of victory. It could prove to be your downfall."

"Yes, Lord." Legolas got to his feet and stood, wavering slightly from front to back as he fought to stay balanced. 

Aragorn walked to Legolas and held the Elf up. Legolas gave the Man a quick glance and attempted to jerk away.

Galadriel caught the small movement and the hint of a smile formed at the edges of her lips. "I believe our lesson today has come to an end, Legolas." She and Celeborn gracefully walked away and only Legolas and Aragorn were left in the pavilion. 

"Please do not act so rashly in the presence of the Lord and Lady of the Woods." Legolas said reproachfully as Aragorn held him in his arms. 

"I did nothing obvious!" Aragorn exclaimed. 

Legolas groaned. "Elves have much keener senses than Men. We notice things that Men do not. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn would surely have noticed something." He sighed and looked around and then back at Aragorn, somewhat sullenly. "The lesson has ended but I am still weak. I suppose I must ask for your support in returning to the campsite."

"Gladly." Aragorn answered and grinned as he lifted Legolas easily into his arms.

"Estel!" Legolas yelped. "Put me down!" He struggled to get free.

"I would never," Aragorn whispered into the Elf's pointy ear. "I rather like the feeling of you in my arms."

"I am not a child!" Legolas grumbled crabbily.  

"Have I accused you of being one? I am merely helping you back to the camp as you asked me to."

"I did not ask to be carried! I wished only to have your shoulder to lean on!" Legolas argued.

Aragorn softly kissed Legolas on his forehead. "You argue too much, love." They entered the camp where everyone was now awake and sitting in a circle, eating breakfast. The group looked up in alarm when they saw how limp Legolas looked.

"Legolas!" Frodo exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Frodo." Legolas replied reassuringly. "It is nothing serious." Frodo nodded but followed Aragorn as the Man took Legolas to his bedroll and laid him down. Frodo noticed the brief look of panic in Legolas' eyes as Aragorn leaned over him but the look was quickly replaced with one of indignation. "Aragorn," Legolas protested, "I think I have enough strength to sit with my friends!"

"Rest is best for you now." Aragorn replied firmly. He stroked Legolas' hair. He stood up. "Rest, Legolas. Come Frodo, let us go eat breakfast." Aragorn led the Hobbit back to the others. He chuckled softly as he heard Legolas cursing softly in Elvish. As he and Frodo sat down, the group looked at him suspiciously. 

"What happened to him, Aragorn?" Gimli asked. "I dislike seeing such a strong being in such a weak state."

"He was with the Lord and Lady, testing his magic." Aragorn explained. 

"Did he perform the recalling spell?" Gandalf asked, frowning slightly.

"Well yes, Gandalf." Aragorn answered. "The Lady asked him to do so. Is something wrong?"

_"I am not so sure he should do something so dangerous so soon. I suppose the Lady knows better than I do, though." Gandalf shifted his head to watch the Elf who was now sleeping peacefully. The Elf's eyes still closed as he slept and though Gandalf knew it would be so until Legolas defeated Saruman, it still disturbed him. How could such a lively, fiery being who did not deserve all this have to live through such hardship? First Frodo, and now Legolas. They were so undeserving of what they were being pitted against. But Frodo had overcome his fears and succeeded. Perhaps Legolas would be able to do the same._


	17. announcement

I will no longer be posting n/e more of my fanfics here on fanfiction.net. I will be posting them from now on at my own fanfiction site, "a heart's scribbles." My friend and I r trying to promote our site and one way I think I might be able to help, is if I could bring everyone reading my fic to our site. *^^* We don't have many fanfics on our site yet, so if u r also a writer, PLEASE submit your fanfics to our site!!! We would really appreciate it! Thanks!  
  
http://www21.brinkster.com/hrtscribbles 


End file.
